The Silence Uprising
by Might is Right
Summary: Julius Silence will dethrone tyranny by challenging the 4 most powerful mage families. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Alright the intro, I love this part! Anyways, my name is "FatherFail, Roud or Aaron". I recently got into Fairy Tail, literally this summer. I started writing about Fairy Tail and ended up with a fanfic that was 32 chapters long. It is called "Malice Story" and it has 3 sequels. Im surprisingly good at creating bad guys. Now, this story follows Julius Silence, a young man who will eventually become lord of the Southern Continent, Asarabia. However, the world of Fiore has gone into darkness with several wizard families holding power. Among them are the Yossers, the Polganics, the Weserleys and the Gutlers. The Silence family will have to either eliminate their rivals or make peace with them. Which will Julius choose? Now, to understand my concept you have to realize that I believe the world of Fairy Tail is divided into 5 continents. The Southern Continent, Asarabia. The Western Continent, Derlados. The Eastern Continent, Seria. The Northern Continent, Q'rex. And finally, the middle continent, Fiore where Fairy Tail is located. It is also the seat of the Wizard Council. There is also another small island chain called the Fog Isles but they aren't important right now. Julius will be challenged by the Wizard Council who opposes his magical ways and does not want him to establish a guild. The Wizard Council is extremely corrupt with The Big 4 holding a majority of all the seats. The Yosser family in particular has the most influence. Along the way, he will make friends and enemies. I hope you enjoy this story. –FF

_The magical world has changed subtly over the thousands of years that it has existed. However, it has never changed like this. In the blink of an eye, 4 families take control of the Wizard Council. They are called "The Big Four". They are tyrants that want to control the entire world. Each of these families had tremendous influence across the world. Many have tried and failed to topple them from power. Only the Fog Isles are independent from corruption. Among the chaos, a young boy is orphaned. He is adopted by Jonathan Silence, a famous mage and shaman. Jonathan was a mage working for Serex Yosser, head of the Wizard Council. However, Jonathan harbored dark feelings for The Big Four and was one of the many brave souls that stood up to tyranny. Jonathan taught Julius everything the young boy needed to know about magic. Julius had potential, but it would take several years before Julius would be able to take on the weakest of the Big Four families. This is the tale of The Silence Uprising._

Form for your character:

Name: something that makes sense.

Age: nothing over 70 years

Gender:

Appearance: as much detail as you want

History: try to make this creative.

Magic: nothing ridiculous

Wizard Class: S to D. Not everyone can be an S or A rank.

Likes:

Dislikes:

Odd trait:

Other:

Guild or family: *If you are submitting a bad guy, you have to put one of the Big Four family names.*

There you go, please submit OCs, I hope to see many.


	2. The Trigger

**Yeah! Microsoft Word! The real version! I actually have font options now! Also, generic soldiers used by the Big Four are called "Soldiers". Soldiers that are especially resistant to magic are called "Rune Knights". The personal bodyguards of the Big Four are called "Line Guards". The "Soldiers" don't have a name. They are assigned a number like Soldier 564. Rune Knights don't have names either. Line Guards do though. Just a heads up. Also, the Big Four have jobs. The Gutlers are in charge of money. The Polganics are in charge of labor. The Weserlys are in charge of police and the Yossers, well nobody knows what they really do. Julius is 17**

_(Fekel, a busy trade center on the Middle Continent)_

Hansen Dupler exited his small house in Feckel, a busy trade center on the middle continent. He worked at Killiman Bank as a clerk. Thousands of jewels passed through the bank every second of the day. Hansen climbed on top of his horse and quickly rode off in the direction of the bank. The roads seemed especially deserted today. It was a Monday and people should have been out and about. He was about to exit his district but was stopped by the guards who worked the checkpoints.

"Hold in the name of the Wizard Council." commanded the soldier.

Hansen brought his horse to a stop. Hansen was not worried though. He was a little bit confused though. The soldiers manning the checkpoint usually let him pass without any incident.

'Some revolutionaries must be around.' thought Hansen.

"Anything wrong?" asked Hansen.

"What is your name traveler." asked the soldier gruffly.

"My name is Hansen Dupler." answered Hansen confidently.

The soldier looked back at the 3 other soldiers who were standing behind him. They circled around Hansen in a matter of seconds. Hansen's horse got frightened and dumped Hansen on the ground. It ran off, scared.

"What is the meaning of this! I didn't do anything wrong!" protested Hansen as he dusted off his jacket.

"In the name of the Wizard Council, you are under arrest. The charges are: treason, plotting against the Wizard Council and theft of important documents." said the soldier as he slapped handcuffs on Hansen's wrists.

"That's insane! I didn't do anything!" wailed Hansen as he was led into a carriage with iron bars in the back.

The soldiers just snickered as they threw Hansen in. Hansen clung to the bars wailing.

"Please! Anything but prison! Take my house, my money, anything but jail!" Hansen begged.

"Haha, old fool. Have fun in Duckensford." laughed a soldier as the carriage drove away.

_Hansen Dupler was taken to Duckensford Facility He was another victim of the Big Four's tyranny. Hansen Dupler never committed any crimes, the Gutlers simply needed to get rid of him. Cases like this are common, with an average of 200 people arrested wrongly per day. This is the flame of The Silence Uprising_

**Julius Silence POV**

_(Arachel, a small town near Feckel)_

Julius stood on the stone steps that led to Portman's Grill, a famous restaurant. His father, Jonathan, was supposed to meet him at 2:30 but he was late. Suddenly, from around the corner came a man with messy black hair, brown eyes wearing a business suit and grey dress pants. His father. Jonathan walked up to Julius and patted his head.

"Nice job finding the restaurant kid." he said casually.

"Why are you so late?" demanded Julius as they entered the restaurant.

Cool air hit his face as they walked in. There were not many people inside and the smell of food was absolutely amazing.

"I had some business." answered Jonathan.

They sat down at a table in the way corner. No one could overhear them from the corner. The waiter came over.

"Hello, welcome . What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"I will have some red wine and some coke for the little guy." said Jonathan.

The waiter nodded and walked away. Julius was glaring at Jonathan. He was 17 years old and his had kept calling him "kid" or "little guy".

"Stop calling me that!" complained Julius, "Im already 17!"

"Alright, alright. I understand. You think your all grown up. Trust me Julius, you have a long way to go." sighed Jonathan.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Julius, calming down.

Jonathan looked a surprised, his cool look dropping for a second.

"Oh right, listen carefully Julius…"

(Wizard Council building)

"And the information you have given me is accurate?" asked Serex Yosser.

"Yes, we have received the information from a trusted informant." answered Frederik Weserly.

Serex dropped his snake like eyes towards the document laid in front of him. His closest advisor, accused to treason and the proof was right in front of him.

"How, unfortunate. Looks like Julius…will be orphaned, again." said Serex, half smiling.

Serex waved his hands to some Line Guards who were standing at the door. They bowed and ran off to send Rune Knights to capture Jonathan. Serex looked at the 3 council members who were not from the Big Four families. They were whispering furiously. Serex smiled evilly. It was time for a little bit of, tragedy. He whispered instructions to Frederik, head of the Weserly family.

(_Portman's Grill)_

"Are you serious?" asked Julius.

Jonathan nodded. Julius buried his face in his hands. This couldn't be happening.

"You know full well that the Big Four would find me out eventually." said Jonathan calmly.

'But do you know full well what they will do to you?" demanded Julius.

"Yes. That's the risk of being a revolutionary. It's the biggest gamble anyone can take." said Jonathan as the drinks were set on the table.

"They will take you to Duckensford!" said Julius, worried.

"Not likely. Serex will probably kill me himself. Remember what I told you Julius. You will be the one to start the uprising. Not me." said Jonathan sagely.

"Your insane! Its not like I haven't thought abou-"

The door to the restaurant was broken down by a squad of Rune Knights. They wore the fullest magical protection that the army could provide. Jonathan stood up and pushed the sleeves of his suit up.

"Looks like my time is up." he grinned.

"In the name of the Wizard Council, do not resist!" shouted the Rune Knights as they drew their swords.

Jonathan sent a burst of ice flying towards the Rune Knights. The ice bounced off their shields and the Rune Knights quickly had Jonathan handcuffed and restrained. The squad leader looked at Julius in the face.

"You didn't see anything." said the captain as Jonathan was hauled away, a mess of blood.

Julius sank to his knees. His father, taken away like some criminal! His father had spoken to him about revolution. He felt the angry tears coming on. He slowly stood and took a deep breath. There was no way he would let the Big Four roll over everyone anymore. He would fulfill his father's wish. Lead the revolution and dethrone tyranny!

**Hikari Ryuusaga POV**

(_Dew Town, 3 hours after Jonathan's capture. Inside a bar.)_

"Did you hear? Someone is trying to get rid of the Big Four!" exclaimed some drunk from the back.

"Probably won't work you know. The Big Four are unbeatable!" argued another person.

"Yeah but I heard that he was the son of Jonathan Silence." replied the first drunk.

"Eh, Jonathan Silence? I heard he got arrested for treason."

"Well whatever, the important part is, someone is trying!"

Hikari leaned against the door of the bar listening in on the conversation of the 2 drunks. Their conversation interested him. He was also working to defeat the Big Four. Mainly the Yossers. He scouted out the bar. There were a couple soldiers drinking and the 2 drunks. Hikari sat down next to the 2 drunks.

"Where did you hear this rumor?" he asked.

"Eh? A friend from Arachel told me. Big news that. What you looking to team up with him?" asked the first drunk.

"No, just wondering. Its been a while since I got any good rumors and such." said Hikari as he walked out of the bar.

Hikari stepped out onto the street and was about to walk towards where he had left his horse when a club hit him from behind.

"Ugh!" shouted Hikari as he landed on the ground. He could feel a huge bruise forming from where he was hit.

"Scum! Make way for Lexi Yosser and Manuel Yosser!" shouted the Line Guard who had clubbed him.

He heard the carriage roll by. He got up in time to see the people in the carriage. They didn't even look at him as the carriage rolled by. Hikari clenched his fists. Yossers. They were the ones who picked on the weak. Hikari rubbed the back of his head and climbed on top of his horse. He headed towards Arachel to find Jonathan Silence's son.

**Izaya Tsubasa POV**

_(Arachel, 3 hours after Jonathan's arrest. Outside of Portman's Grill)_

Izaya scratched his head as he examined the scene. The rings on his fingers reflected the lights in the restaurant. This was all very confusing. Izaya had heard the rumor nearly 2 hours ago from some bystander. Jonathan Silence was arrested and his son was apparently looking for revenge. Izaya was definitely interested in helping him out. However, he had no idea where Julius was. The grill was a mess, with food spilled everywhere and drink splattering the floors. Izaya sighed. He left the grill and pulled out a city map. Julius had to be somewhere. He was an S-Class mage from Fairy Tail. The Big Four hated Fairy Tail for their carefree actions and revolutionary ideas about freedom. Oh well. Izaya pulled out an amulet from his pocket.

"Come on out Spade. Im going to need your help." said Izaya as the amulet glowed.

There was a small burst of smoke as a Spade came out from the amulet. He wore a trench coat and had a monocle.

"Heya Izaya. Whatcha need?" asked Spade.

"Can you find out where Julius Silence went? I need to find him." explained Izaya.

"Sure, hold on a second." said Spade as he tapped his monocle.

After a few seconds Spade grinned.

"Got him. He is pretty close. He is at his house it appears like. Just walk a few blocks forward and turn left. It's the house that's a little bit bigger than the others." explained Spade.

Izaya nodded and Spade disappeared back into the monocle. Izaya headed off in the direction towards where Julius was. He would help Julius dethrone tyranny.

Nice, I thought that the chapter was pretty good. Thanks to Edward the Pure and LunarBlaze for the OCs. Also, an apology to them for not describing their character too well. The other OCs that I have picked will appear next chapter! Thanks, FF


	3. Assassination

**You know that I like bold don't you? They you do. Holy smokes, back to day one. Alright, so I actually got a lot of characters with red hair. Weird, I was expecting brown or blonde. Anyways, there will be arcs in this story. I do this in my free time actually. Character names written down, Phone ready for references to characters, The Glitch Mob playing, lets go. **

**Julius Silence POV**

_(Arachel, in the Silence house)_

Julius waited for the Rune Knights to come. He knew they would. There was no logical reason for them to leave the son of a traitor alive. He had spread rumors that he was going to defeat the Big Four but he didn't think anyone would actually come. He looked out the window. It was getting dark. The Rune Knights would come, and take him to Duckensford. He shivered. Duckensford, the place of nightmares. No one that went in, ever came out alive. Julius sat down in a chair that faced the front doors. Using his magic against the Rune Knights was pointless because they were highly resistant to magic. Oh well, he would go down fighting. Julius waited…and waited….

**Hikari Ryuusaga POV**

_(Arachel, 5 minutes from Julius's house)_

Hikari stopped around Portman's Grill. The famous restaurant was completely deserted with drinks and food littering the floor. The door was also broken down. His grey jacket blew slightly in the breeze. He pushed his light chestnut hair back and sighed. Could Jonathan Silence's son really be here? He saw someone walk by and looked at him. The man who walked by had short red hair and ripped jeans. He had 5 rings on each knuckle of his right hand and several pendants tied together on his belt buckle. He carried himself with confidence and headed down the street towards a row of houses. Hikari watched him walk down the street and decided to follow him. He looked a bit suspicious and he seemed to know where he was going. Hikari started to follow him. He hoped that he was going where Hikari thought he was going.

**Izaya Tsubasa POV**

_(Arachel, near the Silence house)_

Izaya was heading in the exactly right direction. He saw someone following him and glanced at him through the corner of his eye. He didn't seem like a Rune Knight. Izaya shrugged and kept walking. However he was, it didn't matter. He needed to find Jonathan Silence's son. Izaya arrived at the street corner. A few people were out doing business even though it was dark out. Izaya looked to his left. Sure enough, there was a house bigger than the rest. He quickly walked towards the house, ignoring the person following him. He reached the house and checked to see if it was the right one. Bigger than the others and it was exactly were Spade had said. Izaya nodded and knocked on the door. He hoped it was the right house.

**Julius Silence POV**

_(Arachel, Silence house)_

Knock, Knock, Knock

The knocks startled Julius. He hadn't expect anyone to come besides the Rune Knights. Instantly, he knew that it was not a Rune Knight squad. They wouldn't bother knocking. They would just bust the entire door down. Julius opened the door to see a man, a few years older than him standing there. He had short red hair and a lot of pendants tied to his buckle. He wore a white t-shirt and ripped jeans. Julius just looked at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.'

"My name is Izaya Tsubasa. Are you Jonathan Silence's son?" asked Izaya.

"Yes, I am Julius. Are you here to help me?" asked Julius.

Before Izaya could answer, Julius saw someone else behind Izaya. He had light chestnut hair and was tanned. He wore a grey jacket.

"Who are you?" called Julius to him.

The person looked surprised to be noticed and he stepped out into full view.

"My name is Hikari Ryuusaga. Im here to help you." answered Hikari.

Hikari walked up next to Izaya. The 2 introduced themselves to each other.

"Now that we are all here, I need to ask something of you." Julius said seriously.

Hikari and Izaya nodded. They seemed ready to listen.

"Are you both prepared to die a terrible and painful death should this uprising fail?" asked Julius darkly

Both Hikari and Izaya nodded their heads almost immediately. Julius felt a bit of hope rising from his chest. 2 allies! This uprising could work after all…

**? POV**

_(Venner Woods, 3 miles away from the Council Building)_

"Haha, fool. You should have bowed your head to us from the beginning. Out with the old and in with the new!"

Blood was pouring from Bauer's chest.

"Y-you! W-why!" gasped Bauer as he sank to his knees.

The person who had stabbed him turned around. He wore steel armor with gold lining. He leaned to the side and he carried a thing cutlass. He had a cruel smile with piercing blue eyes and wild blonde hair. Behind him stood 4 Line Guards and 6 Rune Knights.

"Why? Because you defied my family's influence of course! Now, im going to leave you to die. I thought you would have put up more of a fight. Too bad. Well then, your going to die here alone. Good bye." laughed the blonde man.

"D-damn you! B-Benedict Weserly! In the name of all that is g-good, you will f-fall." gasped Bauer as he clutched the wound, holding the blood in.

"Oh? You know my name? Good." Benedict turned to the soldiers. "Make it look like bandits did it."

The soldiers nodded and proceeded to tamper with evidence. Benedict grinned evilly. No one would stand in the way of the Big Four. As Bauer died, he used the energy he had left to send a message via Animus Imprint to the 2 other council members who were not from the Big Four. One of them was already dead, killed by "bandits". The other, was still alive. His name was Guran Doma and he was the strongest of the 3. Guran received the message and signaled Jonathan Silence, his close friend. Jonathan, not being able to receive the message, passed it to Julius.

**Everyone POV**

_(Leaving Arachel)_

Suddenly, Julius felt a pounding in his head. He grabbed his head with his hands.

"Agh, what the heck?" he grunted.

Suddenly an image of his father appeared in his mind. Julius gasped. It was an Animus Imprint. His father looked terrible. He was bruised and the left side of his face was completely black. Puss leaked from the wounds.

"Ignore what I look like son. Just take this message. I don't want to alarm you but Serex has scheduled my execution publicly for next week. I hope that you already have allies that will help you." said Jonathan happily.

Suddenly another person appeared in his head. He was a bit older than his father with graying hair and warm brown eyes. He wore council robes and carried a gnarled stick in his hand.

"Hello Julius. My name is Guran Doma. I am on the council. However, the Big Four have sent bandits to attack me. I pray that you will send help. If you would help me, I will support you on your journey. I am at Erus Pass." said the man.

They disappeared as quickly as they had come. Julius was sucked back into the real world and gasped. Izaya and Hikari were looking at him weirdly.

"Are you alright?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah, but I know what we have to do now." Julius said smiling.

"And having a massive headache gave you this idea how?" asked Izaya.

"Just follow me. If we do this right, we can win some major support." Julius said confidently.

Izaya and Hikari nodded and followed Julius. Jonathan was marked for public execution next week. Julius gulped. He prayed for his father.

"Stop thieves!"

The shout from a guard brought Julius back to reality. Suddenly, 2 kids slammed into Julius, knocking him down. He cleared his vision to see 2 kids, possibly twins looking at him. They grinned.

"Hey, could you possibly hide us for a couple seconds?" asked the male.

"Yeah, we really need somewhere to hide." said the female.

Julius noticed that they were both carrying food in their hands. He nodded to Izaya and Hikari. They grabbed the 2 kids and hide them behind some dumpsters. 2 soldiers came running.

"Did 2 kids with orange hair and red eyes come through here?" asked one of the soldiers.

"No. I saw them go that way though." Izaya said, pointing in the opposite direction.

The soldiers nodded and ran off where Izaya had pointed. After they left, the 2 kids came from behind the dumpsters. They smiled when they saw the group looking at them.

"Thanks for that. Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. Im Daichi Fumaka." said the boy.

"And im Hikaru Fumaka. We are mages from Fairy Tail but we went exploring." said girl.

Hikari looked at them when they said "Fairy Tail".

"Wait, Fairy Tail? No wonder you guys looked familiar. I think I saw you guys before." said Hikari, looking closely at them.

"Oh hey Hikari!" said Hikaru and Daichi together.

"You know them?" asked Izaya.

"Yeah. These 2 trouble makers are the water dragon slayers. Im the light dragon slayer." replied Hikari.

"Dragon Slayers? That's a pretty rare magic. My father spoke of it once. Care to join us?" asked Julius.

The twins nodded and the group set off to help Guran Doma.

_(Council Building)_

The meeting room was filled with conversation and expensive treats. Serex Yosser sat at the far end of the long table. He had just received the report that Guran Doma, Bauer and Fahmak had been taken care of. He held up his wine glass.

"A toast, to the council that is now…pure." He said evilly.

Everyone raised their glasses and drank. Serex looked towards Anthony Progniac, the family head.

"Anthony, how goes the work in Duckesnford." Serex asked.

"Very well. The prisoners are working double time to complete the special magic resistant cells. I estimate that it will take a week to finish it." Anthony replied, adjusting his robe.

"Have it done in 2 days. If the pace is too quick then, well, we will have to see some action taken wont we?" said Serex, smiling.

"I suggest everyone attend the public execution of Jonathan Silence next week. It will be quite, entertaining." Serex announced.

The Big Four families grinned and toasted again to their everlasting reign.

**All POV**

_(Erus Pass)_

The group finally arrived at Erus pass. The pass was mostly quiet besides the faint sounds of birds and crickets chirping. They kept walking and eventually came to large pieces of stone in the middle of the road.

"We must be getting close. Lets keep following the pass." suggested Julius.

They walked a few minutes more and sure enough, Guran Doma was there fighting several Line Guards and Rune Knights. Leading them was a man with blonde hair.

"There he is! Let no one touch Guran! Dethrone tyranny!" shouted Julius as the entire group got ready for action.

They rushed in, taking the enemy by surprise. Hikari sent a light covered fist slamming into a Rune Knight. Izaya pulled out an amulet with a shield and sword on it. Within seconds, a knight in silvery armor appeared, holding a shield and a sword.

"Paul. You know what to do!" shouted Izaya as he dodged an attack from a Line Guard.

The knight swung the sword and a Rune Knight fell to his knees, struggling to bock the strike.

"Light dragon's gilding wings!" shouted Hikari as he slammed both arms into the Rune Knight.

The Rune knight spun away and landed in a broken heap.

"Water dragons!" shouted Daichi.

"Roar!" finished Hikaru as a jet stream came flying out of both the twin's mouths towards a Line Guard.

"W-who the hell?" demanded Benedict as he spun around.

"We are the Silence Family!" shouted Julius as he slammed his fist into a Line Guard's face.

The Line Guard retaliated by swinging the sword towards Julius's knees.

"Denial Magic! Sword!" shouted Julius as the sword turned into cheese and did no damage.

The battle raged on and there seemed no end. Even though Line Guards wore no magical protection, they seemed to have incredible stamina.

**? POV **

A man with loose curls of brown hair watched the entire fight. He unhooked his sword from his belt. He would help these people. He knew that he shouldn't get involved but he couldn't resist. He drew the blood red blade and charged straight towards Benedict. Live or die! Fight!

**Alright, nice. Thanks to Raiking and COOKIEMONSTER0077 for their OCs. Thanks for reading, -FF**


	4. Duckensford

**Hey, everyone! Fatherfail here. I think its time for chapter 4. By the way, the family heads are: Serex Yosser, Frederik Weserly, Jorge Gutler and Anthony Polganic. Just wanted to clarify. This chapter may be a bit bloody and by "a bit" I mean A LOT. Also, be on the lookout for The Amber Incident. That will be a major turning point. So, if you don't like people being torn apart by a maniac, turn back now. Also, a special treat. Duckensford tour!Yaaaayyyyyy! Torture and enslavement! Hmm, I might stop accepting OCs soon. Im going to start introducing the bad characters soon. So, read and review.**

_(Arcana, in front of the Magic Council building)_

"Rights! We want rights! Down with the Big Four!"

The protests of thousands of citizens rang out through the courtyard in front of the Magic Council building. Citizens from nearly every city crowded the gravel circle in front of the building. The shiny marble nearly glowed in the darkness.

"Down with tyranny!"

"We are tired and hungry!"

"Rahhh! Tyranny!

"TYRANNY! TYRANNY! TYRANNY!" chanted everyone in the courtyard.

The lights of the council building flashed and the courtyard was illuminated. The entire courtyard grew quiet. The doors of the council building burst open and hundreds of soldiers came rushing out. The citizens were not scared. They had their own weapons! Farmers drew sickles, shopkeepers carried wooden bats, bankers carried knives and the countless other citizens who were crowding in fought with their fists. However, instead of directly attacking the citizens, they came to a stop in front of the crowd. They locked their shields together to form a line of iron. The doors of the council building opened again and the crowd gasped as Frederik Weserly came out. Frederik was wearing his council robes and he towered over everyone in the council, even Serex. He stood at least 3 meters tall with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a saber with him at all times. His mouth was twisted into a crazed smile. He walked up to the marble railing that elevated him way above the crowd. Several Line Guards surrounded him.

"Dear citizens. I understand your concerns. However-"

Frederik's speech was cut short as an arrow struck him straight in the chest. He staggered back, surprise and then rage, coming onto his face. Somehow, no blood showed on his cream colored robes. Frederik stood back up and pulled the arrow from his chest. There was no blood on it. In fact, Frederik didn't even seem to be in pain. He snapped the steel arrow in half, demonstrating his incredible strength. He smiled again.

"Oh, this changes everything. The Death Rain has returned it seems. Back for more?" laughed Frederik.

5 arrows struck Frederik this time. The soldiers stamped their feet and shoved the crowd back.

"Death Rain! DEATH RAIN!" cheered the crowd.

Frederik stood once more. He held out his hands. The arrows didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Oh well, you could have lived." sneered Frederik.

The soldiers moved back from the gravel. They knew what was coming. The gravel seemed to shake and float as Frederik held his hands out in front of him. The crowd murmuered worriedly. What was he going to do?

"Heh, die. Weaponize!" shouted Frederik.

The change was instantaneous. The gravel shifted and morphed into steel knives. They flew the crowd, killing anyone who was hit by the steel knives. Frederik shifted his hands towards the grass along the gravel path. The grass shifted and swirled as every piece of grass became a knife. The knives rained over the fleeing crowd and killed thousands. Frederik was enjoying every moment.

"Run!" screamed civilians as they fled the courtyard.

However, Frederik had already blocked all the exits. The entire courtyard was gravel. In a split second, the courtyard became alive with knives that flew towards the civilians who were trying to escape. Blood splattered everywhere and people screamed in vain for someone to help them. The knives kept coming and people kept dying. A blur flew out of the courtyard. The Death Rain was getting away! Frederik reached into his robe and took out a wooden stake. It morphed into a rifle.

"Haha! Die!" shouted Frederik as the rifle cracked out its bullet.

The bullet flew out of the barrel and towards the blur. It didn't seem to hit at all. Frederik looked disappointed.

"Moving too fast?" asked Frederik as he turned to go back into the council building.

The soldiers followed back into the building. Left behind was a mass of bodies and pools of blood.

**All POV**

_(Erus Pass)_

Julius sighed as the last Line Guard was taken care of. Hikari, Izaya and the twins were all panting as they turned towards Benedict. Benedict sneered as he drew his rapier.

"Well then! Come fight me!" shouted Benedict.

"No Julius! He is too strong!" warned Guran Doma as he stood up off the ground.

The wind whistled through the trees. It was incredibly dark, the moonlight shining barely enough light. Julius and his allies stared at Benedict. He was no doubt a very strong mage to defeat 2 of the council members. Suddenly, Benedict spun around and crossed blades with another person! Someone was fighting him!

"What the hell?" demanded Benedict as he pushed his blade against the mysterious person's blade.

"Someone came!" shouted Julius.

"My name is Suzaku Surugu and I will kill you." growled the mysterious person.

"Ha! You fool! I am Benedict Weserly!" shouted Benedict as he started to grow taller and taller.

Everyone watched in amazement as Benedict grew to the size of 10 trees. His sword grew with him, the steel point glittering.

"Be crushed!" shouted Benedict triumphantly as he smashed his foot down towards the group.

"Move!" shouted Hikari as he rolled to the side.

"Holy crap! Hes a Giant Slayer!" shouted Izaya as he dodged to the side.

"A giant what?" asked Hikaru and Daichi.

"Giant Slayer. People who can become as big as giants. They carry swords to combat the giant's huge axe. They can also use element magic." Informed Izaya.

"That's right. Now, you are going to get roasted!" laughed Benedict as a huge jet of fire shot out from his hands.

Suzaku dodged the jet of fire but it was too late. Some fire burned his clothes. He stopped to put out the flames that were licking at his loose white shirt. Benedict used this opportunity to send his foot hurtling down towards Suzaku.

"Nooo! Look out!" shouted Daichi.

There was a burst of flame as Guran Doma exploded in flame and hurtled towards Suzaku. The flame encompassed him and brought him to safety. Benedict's huge foot crashed down on nothing.

"Running? No! You die here!" growled Benedict as he swung his sword and cut down 3 trees.

"Demon spawn! Pray for your sins!" shouted Guran as he burst into flame and shot towards Benedict.

Guran seemed to spin around Benedict's head, lighting his hair on fire. Benedict swatted at Guran like a fly but he was too fast. Guran stopped in front of Benedict's face and let loose a huge burst of flame.

"Phoenix Slayer! Fire!" shouted Guran as fire engulfed Benedict.

"Ahh! No! Fire, its..hot!" screamed Benedict as his armor melted.

Benedict screamed in rage and ran through the forest, flaming. Guran Doma finally settled next to Suzaku.

"T-thank you for saving me." thanked Suzaku.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of young one." said Guran as he looked at Julius and the others.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Hikari suddenly.

"Who me?" asked Suzaku.

"Both of you guys. Im really confused." said Hikari, his chestnut hair covered in ashes.

"My name is Guran Doma. I am one of the council members. Thanks to you, I was able to recover my magical power to defeat Benedict." explained Guran.

"Im Suzaku Surugu. Im a mercenary from Hunter's Pride." said Suzaku, bowing.

"Hunter's Pride? That's the biggest guild in the world!" shouted Hikari.

"I know, but for now we have to get out of here." said Julius as he led everyone towards the end of the pass.

**All POV**

(_Reneford, 20min from Erus Pass)_

"Well. I guess this is good bye. Please, help us get supporters." said Julius as he bowed to Guran.

"Yes, I will. It was nice meeting you Julius. Your father would be proud." Guran said as he burst into flame and zipped out of sight.

Julius turned to everyone. They had added a new member to their group. Suzaku, who seemed to be a skilled swordsman. Julius sighed and sat down on a rock. The last mission had really drained him.

"What next?" asked Izaya suddenly.

Julius thought for a minute. That thought hadn't really crossed his mind actually. The last mission that they took was purely by luck. Julius closed his eyes and thought. What next? The revolution needed to move forward. But how? They needed support, not just by Guran Doma. They needed direct support. The idea hit Julius in the face. One of the most hated symbols of tyranny. Duckensford. They would storm Duckensford and free the people captured there. It would generate a massive amount of citizen support.

"Duckensford." Julius said.

"Are you crazy?" asked Hikari.

"Im agreeing with Hikari." Izaya said.

"Duckensford? Isnt that were bad people go?" asked Daichi.

Julius shook his head. In reality, most of the people in Duckensford were innocent.

"That's were the Big Four keep their prisoners. It's the worst prison in the world." Julius said as he pulled out a map.

The map was labeled with lots of locations. One of them was Duckensford. It was located in Magnolia. Julius pointed at the cross shaped icon.

"That's Duckensford. The ride shouldn't take more than an hour from Reneford." Julius said.

"So, are we seriously attacking Duckensford?" asked Suzaku.

"We have to. As long as Duckensford stands, the citizens cower in fear. We head to Duckensford immediately." Julius said firmly.

The group sighed and headed towards the train station.

**? POV**

_(Duckensford)_

The grey walls of the cell surrounded her on every side. The prison was cold nearly everyday. The screams, that was the worst part. The screams pierced everywhere. Barely any light shone into the small cell. She stood up and looked through the tiny concrete window. It was always the same scene. The gallows had bodies hanging from it, the crows picking at them. There were guards everywhere and they supervised the enslaved prisoners in building new buildings. She knew the prison very well because she was part of Labor Crew 23, the labor crew that travelled the prison the most. The prison was a box, located on top of Fairy Hill. The cells were located on every floor. Every cell looked the same. There were 300 cells that were magic proof which was one of the cells that she was in right now. The main courtyard had a statue of Serex Yosser in the middle. The back part of the prison was where the prisoners broke stone and prepared it for construction material. It was back breaking labor. Soldiers patrolled every hallway at least 10 times an hour. Rune Knights were stationed at every cell and Line Guards were posted in the huge building in the middle. The huge concrete building in the middle had a huge flag draped on it. The warden and his assistant were stationed there. Walice Weserly and Jackson Polganic. She hated them both. Walice was a cruel warden, beating prisoners for minor offenses. Jackson was only 7 years old, too afraid to speak out against abuse. She sighed and looked away from the window. Their magical ability was unknown. The entire prison was covered in defense so that no one could escape. Her fate was sealed. There were also torture cells that were located in the prison. The execution areas were both inside and out of the prison. Duckensford, the place of nightmare. There was not a single piece of grass or flowers in the prison. It was cold grey concrete all the way around. Suddenly the cell's dirty door was opened. 2 Rune Knights stood in the doorway.

"Prisoner 333009, Megan Shadowstone. We are to escort you to your labor team."


	5. Rock climbing

**Our first competition was yesterday at the NorthWestern Bandfest. We placed 2****nd**** overall with an award for best percussion. Now, last chapter I revealed Frederik's magic. Its called Weaponize and it turns anything into a weapon. Stick=sword or rifle. Tree= missile. Pocketwatch=machine gun. Grass=knives. You get the idea. Also, Julius's magic is pretty unique as well. Its called Denial Magic. In its strongest form, it can cancel out the opponent's magic completely. But, Julius isn't there yet. He can only use basic forms of it. More villains introduced this post. When I say hit me, you say harder. HIT ME!**

**General Solomon's POV**

_(The Fog Isles, near the coast)_

"Sir, its cold here. And the fog is so thick that we cant aim our cannons properly." complained a soldier.

It was true. The Fog Isles was always shrouded in fog and the temperature was incredibly low. The magic council had sent him and his men to conquer the Fog Isles. Nearly 10,000 soldiers had loaded onto ships and sailed for nearly 4 days until they reached the Fog Isles. His men were scared but they kept pressing on. No one had stepped foot on the Fog Isles since the death of Erik the Fallen, the infamous general who had died on here after he was exiled. Solomon shook his head. He had to push all the ghost stories out of his head.

"Stop complaining soldier! Lord General Alexi sent us here! We conquer or die!" shouted Solomon as he drew his sword.

The cool breeze seemed to pass through the general's shiny armor and the soldiers started to move their equipment forward. Cannons rolled through the slimy mud and battering rams sloshed as they were pushed through the swamps. Suddenly there was a scream. Solomon turned towards the direction of the scream and squinted. It was difficult to see through the thick fog.

"_Turn back now…"_

That sent some soldiers running. Solomon shouted at them to return to their posts. That ghostly voice, what could it mean? Solomon turned to his men.

"Desert and die." said Solomon threateningly.

The soldiers didn't have time to answer before a group of 4 people wearing maroon cloaks appeared through the fog.

"Who the…who are you!" demanded Solomon.

"We are the sorcerers of the Fog Isles. Leave now or die." They whispered.

"Sorcerers? Those infamous mages that can turn people to stone and steal their souls?" shouted Solomon as he charged towards one of the cloaked people.

He never even made it past 3 feet. The ground seemed to burst open as huge cross made of bone erupted from the ground and ensnared Solomon. The soldiers all watched as Solomon struggled to free himself. Several more tried to run but they were skewered by wooden stakes that shot out of trees.

"I am the Queen of Witches, Erica. You must all die. The Fog Isles are a peaceful place." said one of the cloaked sorcerers as she took of her hood.

She had long brown hair that fell to her shoulders and red eyes. Several of the soldiers dropped to their knees. They knew they were doomed.

"Y-you! That's impossible! Your just a legend!" shouted Solomon from the huge cross.

"Wrong. I am real. I rule the Fog Isles. You have trespassed and now you must pay the price. Bone cross!" shouted Erica.

Solomon screamed as the cross grew skeleton arms and tore him to pieces. The soldiers just watched in horror as their general was torn to shreds by the cross. His armor was pierced easily and his screams could be heard clearly. Erica stared into the eyes of the soldiers.

"The suicide eyes." She whispered.

"M-my stomach! What the hell is happening?" cried as soldiers as his insides turned to water.

The soldiers drew their swords and stabbed each other. Some had their stomachs ruptured from inside out. Erica put her hood back on and the group of sorcerers left without a sound.

**Normal storytelling POV**

_(Ceremin Forest)_

_CRACK!_

The shot rang through the forest. The small white rabbit that had been nibbling on a leaf exploded in a mess of lead and guts. Cruel laughter rang out afterwards.

"Brilliant. 3 rabbits and 2 deer. Good day of hunting." said a man wearing grey jacket and black pants.

The man had silver hair that fell over one eye and he held a Leopold 9, the most expensive rifle made, in his left hand. Standing next to him was a young boy with the same silvery hair. He was grinning and held a pistol. The little boy wore blue jeans and had a white t shirt on.

"Good hunting Jackson. Im impressed." The man said.

"Thanks big brother! I wish I could be as good as you though." said the little boy.

The man rustled the boy's hair. A slight breeze shook the trees.

"Don't worry, we Polganics are always good shots in the end." The man said.

"But, Steven. Aren't you worried about the Death Rain?" asked Jackson Polganic.

"Nope. I can outshoot the Death Rain any day. You just worry about your job at Duckensford." said Steven Polganic.

Jackson looked sad for a second. Steven looked at him.

"Something wrong? You don't like it at Duckensford?" Steven asked.

"Walice scares me. He acts nice to me but he always gets mad at all the prisoners…" sighed Jackson.

"Walice? Well, don't worry about it. If you want, I can switch with you. I never do any real work anyways." laughed Steven.

Jackson didn't have time to reply as 2 shards of ice struck the ground in front of him. From the trees emerged a boy with black curly hair wearing a blue sleeved shirt and black pants. His grey eyes were clouded with anger. Jackson edged away, frightened. Steven glared at the boy and cocked his rifle back.

"How dare you! Do you know who we are? Members of the Polganic family!" shouted Steven angrily as he got in front of Jackson.

"Yeah? Im Tomo Nier and iv been an orphan since I was 3. Also, I love rabbits and anyone who hunts them is an enemy. You guys knowing a Weserly is a bonus." Tomo said angrily.

"You're a revolutionary! Get out of here! I don't want to hurt you!" shouted Steven as he pointed the rifle at Tomo's head.

"You guys are both 1s. The lowest of the low. Scum!" shouted Tomo.

_CRACK!_

"J-Jackson, run…"

**All POV**

_(Magnolia)_

The fortress that is Duckensford stood in the background of Magnolia as the group exited the train station. The sky was grey and the group just stood, staring at Duckensford.

"So, we have to break into a fortress, defeat all the guards and free all the prisoners?" asked Suzaku.

"Pretty much. Find an entrance will be the hardest part." Julius said as he surveyed the walls.

"Who runs Duckensford anyways?" asked Hikari as he looked around Magnolia.

"2 people. Walice Weserly and Jackson Polganic. Both of them are very strong. Although, Jackson is only 7." Julius said as he walked from the train station to the next street.

"A combination of Weserly and Polganic. How pleasant." Izaya mused as the group followed Julius.

The group walked a bit more and they finally arrived at an old warehouse. Julius shoved the door open. The inside was almost completely bare besides a table and a lamp. The sides of the warehouse were made of tin and it shook like a leaf.

"We will be staying in this warehouse for a while. We make our plans and then head to Duckensford." Julius grunted as he walked inside.

The group filed in silently and Julius pulled out a piece of paper. He spread it out on the table and turned the lamp on.

"A map of Duckensford?" asked Suzaku.

"It's the geographic layout of the hill that Duckensford sits on."

Izaya and Hikari looked at the map for a second.

"Fairy Hill? Wow how ironic. My guild Fairy Tail is in Anerstown." Hikari said as he looked down at the map.

"Of course they chose Fairy Hill. It's a natural fortress. High cliffs on all sides besides the front. Pretty much all the guards are stationed in the front." Izaya said.

"Getting there is the easy part. We just have to climb up the cliff side. But, how do we get in without making a lot of noise?" asked Suzaku.

"Yeah, we were wondering about that too." The twins said in unison.

"That's the part I haven't thought of. We cant climb walls that high with rope. We cant just break the walls either." Julius said, raking his mind for an idea.

Daichi put forth a pretty brilliant idea.

"What if we use your magic?" asked Daichi.

Everyone stared at the little red haired boy.

"Julius's magic?" asked Hikari.

Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah! During the fight with Benedict, I saw Julius use his magic to turn someone's sword into cheese!" she shouted.

"What magic do you use Julius?" asked Suzaku.

"Denial magic. I don't see how that could possibly…holy crap. Its perfect!" shouted Julius as he patted Daichi's head.

"Oh, I see. If we use Julius's magic, we can turn the walls of the fortress into cheese. That way, all defenses on the wall are negated and we can just eat our way through." laughed Hikari.

"Sort of. I can also make the walls disappear completely. All I have to do is deny the existence of the walls. That would cause too much alarm though. We will just remove a few bricks." grinned Julius.

"What do we do with all the escaped people?" asked Izaya.

"We ask them to join our cause. I have plans for them." Julius said as they exited the warehouse.

They were going to need a lot of rope.

(nearly 6 hours later)

The group finally arrived at the side of the cliff, exhausted. They had spent 6 hours climbing a cliff. They sat along the walls and sighed. Finally, they were here. Julius stood up and looked at everyone. They looked tired but he knew that they were ready.

"Ok guys. Its time. But, a serious question before we head in." Julius said.

Everyone looked at him. The grey sky seemed to shift restlessly as Julius stood along the cliff side.

"Are you ready to kill for freedom?" asked Julius seriously.

Everyone nodded and Julius nodded. He turned to a small section of the wall.

"Denial magic, 40 bricks." Julius whispered.

40 bricks in the side of the wall turned to dust. Julius nodded at the hole in the wall and everyone climbed in. Duckensford infiltration: success.

**Walice POV**

_(Duckensford warden's office.)_

Walice suddenly stopped writing his letter as his arm itched. He glanced down at his arm and realized that it was turning black. Walice's eyes widened and then narrowed. Intruders. He turned to the Line Guards in front of him.

"Intruders in the prison! Find them and kill them!" he shouted as he ripped off his robes.

Underneath his robes was shiny armor that was tinted blue. Walice slammed his fist into the ground and rocks seemed to cover his entire body, even the armor. His blue cape started to be crusted by rocks. He slammed his fists together and grinned evily.

"Oh how I love a good slaughter!"


	6. Breakfast is waiting

**As you can tell, the current posting pattern is Sundays and maybe Mondays. No Saturdays until competitions are over. We have another one this week. Also to clear some confusion up, Fairy Tail is NOT in Magnolia yet. It moves after the story ends. Also, the (good) OC submission ends next post so if you want to send in an OC, hurry up. All bad OCs are still acceptable but you have to send me a PM. So, lets roll out the 6****th**** chapter.**

_(Duckensford)_

The alarms started blaring almost as soon as the group got into the prison.

"Shit, how did they know that we got in already?" shouted Hikari as they ran through the grey hallways.

"Doesn't matter! Just unlock all the cells!" shouted Julius as he turned left.

"Anybody know where the command center is?" shouted Izaya.

"I know where it is."

The group stopped and turned towards a cell with a black "X" marked on it.

"I know where the command center is." the voice said again.

"Where is it? Please hurry." Julius said as he looked down the hallway.

"Keep heading down the hallway. Turn left when you see another hallway. Down that hallway is a ladder. DON'T climb down it. Just jump straight through."

Hikari and the others nodded.

"Whats your name?" asked Julius.

"Megan Shadowstone. Im a mage and when this is all over, if you succeed, I would like to join you."

"Will do." Julius said as he ran down the hallway.

The Rune Knights were getting close. They were running through the halls.

"Hurry! If the Rune Knights get here we will never make it!" shouted Julius.

They ran through the dull grey corridors until they finally turned left. After running a few more feet they came to a hole in the ground. There was a ladder attached.

"Well? You guys heard what she said." Suzaku and Hikari as they jumped straight down.

The rest followed and they landed in a concrete room with several glowing screens, 4 glass windows and 2 soldiers holding pistols.

"Hey! It's the intruders! Kill them!" shouted one of the soldiers as he shot his pistol.

The bullet pinged off the ladder behind them and the ladder burst into flame. The ladder was rigged with a fire trap! Hikari smashed his fist into one of the soldiers and sent him smashing through a window into a group of Rune Knights who were running across the lawn. Suzaku drew his sword at lightning speed and rammed the sword into the stomach of the other soldier and smashed his foot into his head as he went down.

"Find the cell release button!" shouted Julius as he pressed buttons wildly.

"Got it!" shouted the twins as they slapped the button down at the same time.

"Oh hoho! We have some smart intruders! Well, you can say your prayers because your going to die."

The voice rang throughout the prison. Suddenly the control room started to shake. The walls were bending inwards!

"Uh, what the crap?" shouted Hikari as he saw the ceiling moving downwards.

"Some kind of trap!" shouted Julius as he climbed up the ladder.

"We got all the prisoners released right?" asked Izaya as he followed Julius.

"Yeah! We need to round up all the prisoners though!" shouted Julius as he ran past a row of cells.

Several prisoners were venturing out of their cells but before they could get their entire body out, the concrete sides that held the doors of the cells slammed in, making it impossible to get out. Those who were between the concrete were crushed.

"To the courtyard!" everyone shouted to the prisoners as they ran past.

"Rune Knights!" warned Daichi as they turned a corner.

They filled the entire corridor. Their faces were covered by black masks and they wore the highest grade armor. The group stopped in front of them. The Rune Knights drew their swords and started to advance. Hikari and the twins stepped up.

"Go. We will hold the line here." they said bravely in unison.

Julius nodded and turned right and left them to face the regiment of Rune Knights.

"Light dragon's roar!"

"Water dragon's roar!"

_(Duckensford main courtyard)_

The group who remained bust through the iron doors that led to the main courtyard. There were hundreds of prisoners who looked lost and dazed. They walked around the prison not knowing what to do. Julius went to the center of the crowd and shouted in his loudest voice.

"Everyone! My name is Julius Silence! I am taking a journey to defeat the Big Four! Join me and live a life of freedom!" he shouted.

"Yes! Join the Silence Uprising!" everyone shouted.

"Silence! Silence! Silence! Uprising!" cried everyone in unison.

The prisoners all started nodding and clapping. They were winning support!

"Oh how nice…"

The ground seemed to erupt as a group of Line Guards appeared from underground. They were led by a man encrusted completely by rocks. He wore a blue beret and had a blue cape that was thinly covered in gravel. He had sharp brown eyes and had a crazy grin on his face with his long brown hair flowing behind him.

"I love killing. Thanks for this amazing opportunity to kill!" he shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground.

Spikes made of rock flew from the ground and blasted people away. The group dodged out of the way as the spikes shot out from the ground underneath them.

"W-wha?" said Izaya as he dodged out of the way.

"I don't know either. Something with this guy, he seems supernatural…" said Julius as he rolled on the ground.

The man clapped his hands and the stones on the ground formed a huge boulder. He sent it flying towards Izaya.

"Paul!" shouted Izaya as Paul appeared from the amulet and held up his huge shield to block the boulder.

Izaya didn't see the next attack coming. The man seemed to move with unnatural speed as he slammed his fist into Izaya's face. His fist was covered in rock to make the punch even harder.

"Haha! Your weak. Relying on creature to fight for you, pathetic!" shouted the man.

Izaya doubled over and fell to the ground and grabbed his cheek. He growled at the man.

"Titans are not things. They are people and living creatures like you and I." shouted Izaya as he dashed forward and slammed his foot into the man's face.

He didn't even flinch as he grabbed Izaya's leg and squeezed. Izaya screamed and rolled back to where Julius was.

"You ok Izaya?" he asked as he got up.

"Y-yeah. My leg is pretty screwed up through." Izaya grunted.

"Aww, you guys act like you have never even heard of me. Don't you know who I am?" asked the man as he folded his arms.

The blue beret seemed to mock Julius as he got up and pointed his palm towards the Line Guards who were behind them.

"Denial, air!" shouted Julius.

The Line Guards suddenly clutched their throats and fell down gasping for air. Julius looked down at his palm. He hadn't been able to do that before…

"Watch your enemies idiot!" laughed the man as he sent spikes made of stone flying towards Julius.

The spikes grazed Julius's cheek and blood flowed from the wound.

"I know who you are…the earth dragon slayer. Walice Weserly. That blue beret gave you totally away." Julius said as he looked Walice straight in the eyes.

Walice took off his beret and mock bowed.

"Walice Weserly at your service. Your completely right about my magic too. Impressive!"

A stone pillar shot out of the ground and hit Izaya right in the stomach. He coughed out blood onto the concrete.

"Denial magic, rock armor!" shouted Julius as he shoved his palm towards Walice.

The armor didn't disappear. Only a few rocks disappeared. Walice smiled a bit.

"You don't even know the limits of your own magic. Im too strong for you." Walice as he smashed his foot into the ground and a huge boulder formed over Julius.

"I-I…"

"Good bye, Julius…"

The boulder was sent slamming down.

SMASH!

The boulder fell into a million pieces as a stream of water fell over the entire area. Julius looked behind him. The twins and Hikari stood behind him. Walice just looked surprised.

"W-what? I thought…m-my Rune Knights!"shouted Walice.

Hikari took a step forward.

"We finished them off. Izaya, you alright?" asked Hikari as he helped Izaya stand up.

"Y-yeah." Izaya grunted.

The entire group turned to face Walice. He stood there, alone. The prisoners who had escaped were looking from behind rubble. A lot of the prison's walls had started to crumble due to the incredible stress the fight was putting on the prison.

"Y-you really think. Not even for a second!" screamed Walice as he smashed into Daichi and sent him flying.

"Get ready! We were ready for this!" shouted Hikari as he jumped up into the air.

"Water dragon's roar!" shouted the twins together as they shot their water towards Hikari.

"The Light dragon's heavenly rain!" shouted Hikari as bursts of light shot out from Hikari's hands.

"What the heck? Is this some sort of…"

Walice was slammed by 200 pieces of glowing water droplets. He slammed into the wall of his own prison and slumped downwards. He grit his teeth and stood back up.

"Earth dragon's Dominant rock storm!" Walice said as he sent rocks flying towards the group.

Julius turned them into dust using his magic. Izaya sent Paul after Walice. His huge sword smashed into Walice's rock covered stomach and sent him head first into the statue of Serex Yosser. The statue bent from the neck and smashed down into the ground. The prisoners started cheering. Suddenly the walls of the prison seemed to bend inwards. Walice got up from the ground. His rock armor had fallen away and his beret was lying on the ground.

"You…you stupid revolutionaries have ruined everything!" shouted Walice.

Everyone stared as the prison walls started to come together.

"I built this prison with my own bare hands!" shouted Walice as the prison walls started to form into a huge monster made of stone.

"But how?" shouted the twins as they watched in amazement.

"Oh no. He linked the prison to his soul. That's how he found out so early we entered. He IS the prison!" shouted Julius.

"Are you kidding me? That's forbidden!" shouted Izaya as he limped over to Hikari.

The monster swallowed up a couple prisoners and started to thrash the ground.

"Oh god look out!" shouted Julius as the monster brought its mouth towards him.

"Solid script! Explosion!"

There was a huge blast as the entire monster exploded in pieces of stone. Everyone looked above to see a curvy pale woman with red hair standing on the second floor. She had an oval head with a pretty face. She wore a trouser and a blouse. Walice seemed to gasp as he clutched his heart and fell to the ground, dead. His soul had been destroyed when the explosion destroyed the walls of the prison. The girl jumped down an introduced herself.

"My name is Megan Shadowstone. I told you where the command center is." Megan said to Julius.

"Thanks for your help. That was a close one. Your more than welcome to join our team." Julius smiled.

Julius stood on top of the broken statue of Serex Yosser and called the attention of everyone.

"Everyone! Your have been abused and mistreated for over a decade! My name is Julius Silence! Join me in my quest to dethrone tyranny! You have seen what we have done here!" Julius shouted the crowd of 200 dirty mages and prisoners before him.

"Julius! Julius! Uprising! Silence!" everyone started to shout.

"Please follow us to Feresia! We have a base set up there! We will form a guild known as Snake Fang!" shouted Julius.

"We have a base?" asked the twins.

"Bought it 3 days ago." whispered Julius.

"Snake Fang! Snake Fang!" everyone cheered.

The group turned to exit the prison through the front gates but stopped as they saw that someone was blocking their path. It was a young boy, about 7 years old. He held a pistol and he looked angry. His silver hair blew in the breeze.

"Y-you killed Walice! Im going to fight!" shouted the boy.

"Hey wait a second!" said Julius, holding up his hands.

"I-im not a coward anymore! Fire make! Hawks!" cried the child as hawks made of flames flew towards the group.

They dodged out of the way. The kid kept rampaging, sending flame everywhere. Suddenly, the flames stopped. There was someone standing behind the kid! His blood red eyes stared into the kids brown eyes.

"Just…what do we have here…" said the man.

"I-im not a c-coward a-anymore…" cried the child.

"The suicide eyes. Sleep my child." said the man as he looked into the boy's eyes.

The boy got suddenly stood straight up as if he had been shocked. The pistol went up to his head and the boy's finger shook as he pressed the trigger.

"Noooo!" everyone shouted as the pistol fired.

Julius rushed up to the child and held him as he died. His eyes were starting to get glassed over. His once fancy silk clothes were stained with dust and blood.

"S-Steven…I p-promised I was a g-good shot…" said the boy before going limp.

Julius felt the tears go down his face. It was the first time he had ever cried for someone who had been related to the Big Four. Julius stood up, angry. He looked the man right in his blood red eyes.

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU." He demanded angrily.

_(Fairy Tail)_

Marcus Anderson put down his drink at Fairy Tail's bar. His black spiky hair and navy colored scarf made him stand out among the crowd at Fairy Tail. He finished his drink and stood up to go outside. On his way out the guild master, Purehito, stopped him.

"Where are you going Marcus?" he asked.

Marcus turned around and grinned.

"Im going to explore the world a little bit more." Marcus said.

Purehito didn't have time to say anything before Marcus took off, faster than sound.

"That boy, I can see the Wizard Saint medal already…"

**Well there you go. The part at the end was a bit tragic with the boy dying. That's a big plot turn but not as big as the Amber Incident which is coming up soon. Every revolution needs a martyr. Also, about the title "Breakfast is waiting" is Duckensford's motto. Well, I hope you enjoyed this post. See ya, -FF**


	7. The Amber Incident part 1

**LOLOLOLOLOL Idk why I did that. Anyways, a lot of people were asking about this new guy and why Jackson had to die. Well, every revolution needs a martyr. In this case, the martyr came in the form of a small child on the wrong side. But he isn't as big as The Amber Incident. Also, poll coming up for my readers be prepared. Thanks to Edward the Pure for being the ONLY person to ever review or read Malice Story. This is the 7****th**** chapter. Im surprised with how productive I have been. Honestly, my blogger has almost nothing written on it since 2 weekends ago. So, here we go.**

**All POV**

_(Duckensford)_

The man just looked back at us. His red eyes made everyone shiver. Suddenly he turned around and let a blood red blade pass by him. It was Suzaku!

"W-what? How did you!" he gasped as the man slammed the side of his hand into Suzaku's neck making him drop into the ground forcefully.

"Now that we have that taken care of…my name is Hudson." the man said as the wind blew through his robes.

"Why did you kill Jackson!" demanded Julius.

"Hes a Polganic. He didn't deserve to live any longer." Hudson said emotionlessly.

"But he was a child!" argued Julius.

"It does not matter. I suggest you all leave. I heard that they Rune Knights are on their way here." Hudson said as he pushed past the group.

Julius just grit his teeth and told everyone to follow him. There was no point in fighting him, he was obviously much stronger. Hikari and Izaya draped Suzaku over their shoulders.

"Follow me everyone, we head to Vinterford." Julius said glumly.

No one spoke in honor of the fallen child.

_(Magic Council building)_

"W-what? Walice, dead?" shouted Frederik as he slammed his fist down on the marble table.

"Yes my lord." said the masked man before him.

"Are you absolutely sure."

"Yes. Duckensford completely collapsed and we found your son's body there. Also, Jackson Polganic's body was found as well." The man said calmly.

"Insane…" mused Frederik.

The door to the main chamber slid open and Serex walked in. He following him was Benedict Weserly, Virgil Weserly, Lexi Weserly and Cindy Weserly. Serex sat down in his seat next to Frederik.

"Frederik, my deepest condolences for your lost. To avenge your son's death I have set up a team of the strongest mages to hunt down these revolutionaries." Serex said cooly.

"…I will lead them…I must kill however was responsible. RUNE KNIGHTS! TO ARMS!" roared Frederik as he weaponized the pencil he held in his hand into a saber.

Immediately the Rune Knight squadron behind Frederik snapped to attention. Frederik laughed crazily.

"Leave no one alive…"

**2 days later.**

_(Arcana, Jonathan's execution day)_

Julius stood among the thousands who had come to witness the execution of the traitor Jonathan Silence. The gallows stood silently, waiting for their prey. Jonathan looked terrible, he was badly bruised everywhere and bled from several cuts all over his body. His white prison clothes were stained red and brown with blood. However, Jonathan still looked proud. A regiment of Line Guards created a barrier between the crowd who were starting to protest. The Big Four family heads sat in chairs made of fine wood that could see the execution ground clearly. Anthony Polganic stood and walked onto the wooden platform where Jonathan would be hanged.

"Jonathan Silence! You have been accused to treason! The penalty is death! Do you have anything to say in your defense, now in the hour of your death?" asked Anthony smugly.

"Ahem, why yes I do. Tyranny will never prevail! The goodness in people's hearts will always win! Now that I have said my share, who will be the executioner?" Jonathan asked.

The crowd started to cheer. They knew Jonathan was right. Julius couldn't hold back the tears. His father was going to die and he couldn't do anything. Challenging Anthony Polganic would be suicide. Anthony scowled and turned to Serex. Serex nodded and the noose was tied around Jonathan's neck.

"Hail freedom!" shouted Jonathan.

"Hail freedom!" shouted back the crowd.

The executioner was about to send the floor plummeting when a steel tipped arrow shot Jonathan in the heart. The crowd gasped.

"T-thank you…" gasped Jonathan as he toppled over and died right after.

The Big Four looked disturbed and the Line Guards looked uneasy. Julius looked surprised and he looked back to where the arrow had come from. The rest was a blur as there was a flash of something moving at incredible speed. Suddenly there was a volley of shots as the Line Guards started to fire their weapons towards the blur.

"Fire! Kill the Death Rain!" screamed Steven Polganic from among the Rune Knights.

They were too slow and the blur fled from sight. Julius wiped his tears. His father had been good to him all those years and taught him magic. He would never forget….

**All POV**

_(Vinterford, Snake Fang)_

As soon as Julius entered his guild, Snake Fang, he was swarmed by people.

"How did your father die?" they all asked.

"He died peacefully." Julius said, smiling sadly.

Suzaku and Izaya were having a conversation by the fire place and Hikari was staring out the window. The twins were running around and causing trouble. Megan was teaching a novice mage how to use solid script. Everything was fine in the guild. Julius thought back to everything that had happened. The night at the restaurant, the fight in the woods, Duckensford. Everything had happened so fast. Already, 2 people were dead. Julius sighed and went into his office and sat down at his desk. He was far from done with the Big Four.

"Whoa! Who are you?"

Julius stood up and opened the door to his office to see 2 people standing in the doorway of the guild. One of them had black spiky hair and a navy colored scarf wearing a black dress shirt and dark blue jeans. A chain hung from the left side of the jeans. The other had short curly black hair and was pale. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt and black pants.

"My name is Marcus Anderson." said the man with the spiky hair.

"My name is Tomo Nier." said the one with the short black hair.

"Uh, are you here to join the guild?" asked Hikari.

They shook their heads.

"We are here to help you." said Marcus.

"I see. What guild are you from?" asked Hikari.

"Fairy Tail." they both answered.

Julus smiled. Their influence had spread so far that they were heard by Fairy Tail. Of course, everyone in Vinterford were under his protection.

"You are more than welcome to join us." Julius said while smiling.

"What are your magics?" asked Suzaku.

"Im a fire mage and I can run incredibly fast. My nickname is the Speed Phoenix." Marcus said while grinning.

"I use Ice Make as my magic. I also fought Steven Polganic a couple days ago." Tomo said.

"Did you win?" asked Julius.

Tomo shook his head.

"Hes stronger than he looks. Trust me." Tomo sighed.

Julius just nodded and looked around the guild. Almost everyone from Duckensford was here. They had all followed him willingly to this remote town. He would have to protect them with all his life. Suddenly there was a heavy noise like something landing outside. Hikari looked outside.

"Holy crap someone just fell from the sky!" he shouted.

Everyone ran outside to see a woman with a heart shaped face and had hair that fell down in ringlets. Next to her, was a huge eagle.

"_Hello everyone. This looks kinda akward so im going to ask for your help."_

"Holy crap it talks!" shouted the twins.

"_Well that's just rude. Please help me get her into your guild." The eagle said nicely._

Julius and Suzaku grabbed her and brought her into the guild. They placed her on a table. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open. They were sapphire blue.

"Sikh de freik?" she said.

Everyone just stared at her.

"What did you just say?" asked Julius.

"Oh, sorry. That was another language. Well, er, thanks for bringing me inside. My name is Moiraine Sarasonan. For you can call me, the Death Rain." She said calmly.

Everyone gasped. The Death Rain had come!

**Yeah, this chapter is being split into 2 parts due to the incredible volume of words it contains. And also, I wanted to create a cliffhanger. Maybe another post tomorrow because I have a late start day. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to Raiking for his other OC. Good OC submissions are now closed. -FF**


	8. The Amber Incident part 2

**Yay update time! Anyways, im going to put some epic foreshadowing in this chapter. Haha! The Amber Incident part 2! This is a major turning point. I would like to thank BMACBOO Phil-O for their OCs. If I forgot anyone who has sent me OCs recently then remind me through PM. Also, Frederik is my favorite villain. He is actually a complex character. Get ready for some serious fighting to happen this chapter a lot of villain OCs will appear this chapter.**

_(Magic Council building, Frederik Weserly's room)_

"My lord, your health is steadily declining…" murmured the military doctor who was inspecting Frederik's heart.

Frederik didn't seem to hear it and kept staring at the wall. Walice's death had devastated him and Benedict and Cindy had to be with him at all times. They were standing behind him. Benedict's face was completely covered in bandages. The burn marks inflicted by Guran were to severe to heal in only a short amount of time. Cindy though was untouched. She had recently arrived from the Western Continent putting down a farmer rebellion. Her blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail and she wore all black besides a white undershirt. Her blue eyes didn't match her dark skin and she looked different than Benedict because of her dark skin. The doctor continued to check all of Frederik's vital organs and stood up.

"Your father's health is in danger. He is suffering from extreme trauma. If he doesn't get better, he may try to kill himself.

Benedict and Cindy looked at each other. Cindy nodded.

"You may go. Thank you."

The doctor bowed and left the room. Once he was gone Frederik started to laugh crazily.

"Hehehe, hahahahaha! These unexpected turn of events…yes…I understand now." Frderik murmured to himself.

"What do you understand father." Benedict asked dryly.

Frederik stood to his full height, his cream colored robes sweeping around him. His incredibly height towered over everything in the room which was furnished ornately with fancy silk couches and expensive vases.

"I am fate himself…that is what I understand. I am fate! Hehahaha!" shouted Frederik.

Cindy and Benedict looked at each other. Something was certainly wrong with their father.

_(Jackson Polganic's grave)_

Steven stood in front of the small stone grave. The inscription of the grave offended him.

_Jackson Polganic X701-X708_

_ Committed suicide _

The grave was wrong. Jackson did not kill himself. He was murdered! The Death Rain killed him! The angry tears fell down his cheek and into the black soil.

"Jackson, I will never forget you…"

"Still crying over your brother are we?"

Steven turned around to see his father standing behind him. His father wore a red fez* on his head. His silver hair poked out from underneath. His robes were dyed a dark red and matched the fez. He didn't seem sad at all to be at his son's grave. His grey eyes stared straight at Steven's.

"What do you mean." Steven said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Your brother was a good mage. He was a martyr for our cause. Don't you want revenge? Instead of coming to this grave everyday, you will kill everyone for Jackson." Anthony said.

"Revenge?" asked Steven.

"Oh yes, revenge. In fact, your chance is here. We have located the place where the Death Rain is hiding. Go there with the strike team this afternoon and kill everyone!" said Anthony gleefully.

Steven nodded. It was only fair. The Death Rain killed his brother, and now the Death Rain must pay the price as well.

**4 hour later**

_(Hillside overlooking Vinterford)_

"So that is where all the revolutionaries are hiding?" asked Damien Gutler, twisting his silver cuffs.

The wooden building with the Snake Fang flag stood out because it was in the middle of the town. The strike team consisted of Damien Gutler, Steven Polganic, Virgil Yosser, Cindy Weserly, Benedict Weserly, Lexi Yosser and Frederik Weserly.

"We cant rush this. When we get to the guild, the guy with the brown curls is mine." Benedict growled.

"I kill the Death Rain no exceptions." Steven said.

"Hm, we approach slowly then." Frederik said as they started to walk down the hill.

**All POV**

_(Inside Snake Fang)_

"Hey guys! Want to play?"

Amber's all too familiar voice rang out through the guild. Julius and Izaya turned to look at her. She wore a simple peasant girl's dress. She was only 8 years old and was approaching her 9th birthday. She smiled up at Julius and Izaya.

"Not today Amber. I actually have things to do." Julius laughed.

The guild was doing very well. So far, they had gone on 6 missions. They had defeated Dark Guilds, defeated monsters and saved people from disaster. Their name was well known throughout the wizard world and the people of Vintersford looked up to them. Marcus walked over from the request board.

"Hey, ill play with you." He smiled.

"Yay! Brother Marcus is going to play with me!" shouted Amber as she jumped up and down.

The guild wasn't very crowded with only 100 members that were mages. Amber was actually an orphan that they let live in the guild. The twins decided to go play with Amber as well. Hikari approached Julius.

"Hey, whats our next move?" he asked.

"Well, now that we are pretty well known we can start moving forward again. Im planning the assassination of Frederik Weserly. Rumor says that he has fallen ill." Julius whispered.

"Don't believe everything you hear in the rumor mill." Izaya said as he took out the amulet for Paul.

Suzaku decided to join the group in their conversation.

"Don't you think we need an army as well?" he asked.

"Of course. But for now, 100 mages is all we have. Guran Doma sent me a letter last week saying that a lot of farmers rebelled on the Western Continent. But someone in the Weserlys quickly put it down." Julius said sadly.

"Its obvious its obvious then. We need a simultaneous rebellion. We need everyone to rebel at one time. If we don't have that, we will never win." Izaya reasoned.

"But how can we have everyone rebel at the same time? We cant just create a huge trigger and flip the switch whenever we fell like it." Hikari said.

Julius thought for a moment. These ideas were incredibly but something blocked the way. The Weserlys. They policed everyone and had the authority to arrest anyone and use military force whenever they wanted to.

"We need Frederik out of the way." Julius said finally.

"I agree. Frederik is a master swordsman and he wont go down easily." Suzaku said as he drew his sword.

The doors of the guild opened and Moiraine and Tristan into the guild. The huge eagle had become a celebrity among the townsfolk. Moiraine was also an amazing archer that used bows infused with lacrima to cause her victims to burn, freeze, go blind and other things. Tristan brought Moiraine over to the group.

"Well, we certainly have a salon going on over here." she laughed.

"Yes well we need ideas on what to do next. We cant let the Big Four get a one up on us." Julius said.

Suddenly the doors of the guild burst open and Marcus came running in with Amber in his hands. He looked extremely scared. That's when everyone noticed. The fire. It was everywhere! The entire town was aflame!

"The Big Four! They are attacking!" shouted Marcus as Tomo ran to meet him.

"What? How did we not see this?" shouted Julius as the flames spread throughout the town.

"I don't know! All I saw was a huge shadow and I thought it was a tree! But the shadow retreated and there was the Big Four!" shouted Marcus as he looked out the window.

Amber was running everywhere crying. The flames burned incredibly hot and was burning on the houses around the guild. Everyone ran frantically trying to put out the flames. Suddenly the doors of the guild burst open and the strike team entered casually.

"Why hello there." Frederik said as he ducked under the doorway.

"Its Frederik!" screamed people in the guild as they ran everywhere and fire spells and pistols at him.

"Everyone! Attack!" screamed Julius as he ran forward.

Battle raged everywhere inside the guild. Izaya sent out Paul to fight Virgil Yosser. Virgil countered by creating a sword made of aura and went to strike at Paul.

"You think you can beat me? Think again!" shouted Virgil as he swung the sword against Paul's shield.

"Paul! Keep holding him back!" Izaya shouted.

Virgil was quick with the sword and kept bashing Paul's shield. Pretty soon it started to develop cracks. Izaya quickly pulled Paul back and faced Virgil.

"I haven't tried this before, but! Titan! Titania!" shouted Izaya as one of the rings on his glowed.

Titan and Titania appeared in front of Virgil. They wore the purgatory armor and the heavens wheel armor. They drew their katanas.

"We will protect you forever!" they shouted as they blasted towards Virgil.

"What sorcery is this!" Virgil shouted as he turned the aura sword into a Ironside Wyvern.

The wyvern snapped at Titan and Titania as they slashed away with their katanas. The wyvern breathed fire into the guild which caused several the entire guild to be engulfed in flame.

**Suzaku POV**

"I finally found you!"

Suzaku whipped around to block a strike from Benedict's sword. His bandaged face seemed to twist in anger.

"Ill pay you back for what you did to me!" shouted Benedict as he sent his sword down to Suzaku's feet.

Suzaku activated his magic, Warrior Soul to counter any attack Benedict decided to make. Benedict started to grow to huge size. He didn't want to break the roof and give himself a blind spot so he grew to Frederik's height and he sent his huge sword smashing downwards. Suzaku jumped out of the way and slashed Benedict's legs. He grunted and swung his sword towards's Suzaku. That's when Suzaku was hit by Benedict's other hand. Suzaku smashed to the ground but managed to roll out of the way before the sword could cut him in half. Suzaku kept calculating a strategy as he circled around Benedict.

"Your nothing more than a bug!" shouted Benedict as the sword barely cut Suzaku's arm.

Suzaku grabbed his arm but blocked another attack from Benedict. Suddenly Suzaku noticed that fire was starting to spread throughout the guild. Suzaku grinned and ran straight towards Benedict.

"Your finished!" shouted Benedict was the sword slammed towards Suzaku.

Suzaku rolled out of the way and jumped up. In the split second that he was level with Benedict's chest, he slammed his sword into his chest. The blood red blade pierced straight through his armor. Benedict gasped and clutched his chest. Suzaku jumped down and wiped off the blood on his sword.

"Never underestimate Hunters Pride." Suzaku said as Benedict fell back dead.

**Moiraine POV**

She stood on top of Tristan with her bow ready. Steven Polganic stood in front of her. He held a rifle in his hand and he looked furious.

"Y-you…you're the Death Rain aren't you." He said darkly.

She nodded and notched 2 arrows in her bow. One was blue and the other was black. Steven raised his rifle.

CRACK!

Steven screamed as the 2 arrows hit his side. Suddenly Steven screamed.

"I cant see! I cant see!" he screamed.

Moiraine didn't have time to celebrate because Steven had shot her. She clutched her shoulder and tired to stop the blood from coming out. Steven raised the rifle again and shot. Moiraine screamed. She was shot in the leg this time.

"I might not be able to see, but I can still use my magic! Sure Shot!" screamed Steven as he raised the rifle again.

Tristan retreated with Moiraine who was in severe pain. Steven was left cursing and blind.

**The twins POV**

"Water dragon's roar!" shouted the twins.

The twins were working hard to put out all the fire in the guild but more seemed to spring up.

"Huh? Water dragon slayers?" said a voice from behind.

The twins turned to see Damien Gutler behind them. He wore fine silk clothes, white gloves and his messy brown hair stuck out every which way.

"Yeah that's right! We are the Water Dragon slayers!" shouted Daichi.

"Oh good. Sorry about this." apologized Damien.

He spread his hands out and the ground started to shake. The ground cracked and a huge stream of water burst from the ground. The twins watched in amazement.

"You see, im a water mage as well. My father is Jorge Gutler you might have heard of him." Damien said as he sent the water flying towards the twins.

"We can drink water! Just watch!" shouted Hikaru as she opened her mouth.

The water slammed into her and she hit the ground.

"This isn't water that you can drink. Its my magic! Liquid substance!" Damien shouted as he sent a new batch of water flying towards the twins.

The twins dodged and the water splattered the ground. The ground burst into flame.

"Water dragon's fist!" shouted the twins as they slammed their fists into Damien's stomach.

"Agh!" shouted Damien as he fell back.

The twins grinned as they jumped back. Damien got back up only to be blasted back by a water dragons roar.

"Well this is a bit unfair. Im only a B class you know." laughed Damien as he stood back up.

He sent huge boulders made of water rolling towards the twins. The twins easily dodged but didn't see Damien seemingly teleport in front of them. He grabbed both of them and slammed them into the ground.

Daichi and Hikaru bounced pretty far back. Damien just stood there watching them cough. Daichi and Hikaru stood up and glared at Damien.

"We wont lose to you!" they shouted.

"We will see about that. I might be weak but im not getting beaten by 2 kids." Damien said.

"Water dragon's tsunami!" shouted the twins as a huge wall of water was sent towards Damien.

"W-what? Twin column!" shouted Damien as he surrounded himself in 2 columns of water.

The wave of water crashed into the twin columns. Daichi and Hikaru looked through the watery mist. Damien coughed and stood up. He was soaked in water and his silk clothes were ruined. He sighed and touched the ground.

"Depth charge." He said.

The ground underneath Hikaru and Daichi exploded and they slammed into the ground. Was this guy really an B class?

**Hikari and Meagn POV**

Lexi Yosser and Cindy Weserly stood facing Hikari and Megan.

"Shadow bullets!" shouted Cindy as the shadows around her turned into bullets and flew towards Hikari and Meagn.

"You take care of Cindy!" shouted Hikari as he dodged out of the way.

"Got it! Solid script! Slab!" shouted Megan as the words "SLAB" went straight towards Cindy.

"Shadow armor!" Cindy said as shadows created a Rune Knight's armor and a black sword appeared in her hand.

"Light dragon's gilded wings!" shouted Hikari as he slammed his arms into Lexi Yosser.

Cindy crushed the solid slab with her sword and ran straight towards Megan. Lexi slammed back into a wall.

"Solid script! Explosion!" shouted Megan.

The air around Cindy exploded with a huge BANG. Cindy was blown back but landed on her feet.

"Solid script! Childs play! Shadow boxing!" shouted Cindy as she merged with her shadow on the ground.

"This isn't good! This place is a haven for her shadows! Just look at all the flames!" shouted Megan as she dodged a punch from the ground.

"I know! Hold let me see where Julius is!" shouted Hikari as he looked around.

Lexi got back up from the ground. She glared at Hikari. Her blonde hair was messed up and her frilly clothes were messed up. She took out a book from the pack he kept slung over her shoulder. It was blue with a snowflake on it.

"Fimbulvetr!" shouted Lexi as a blizzard surrounded Hikari.

"C-cold!" Hikari shivered.

"Don't underestimate me. Im a book mage." Lexi said cooly as she sent ice shards flying towards Hikari who was still shivering.

"Ice make! Shield!"

The ice shards bounced off the huge shield made of ice that Tomo made.

"Fire!" shouted Marcus as he jumped down towards Cindy's shadow.

The fire blasted into the shadow and it retreated a bit.

"Its her weakness! Light! Hikari!" shouted Marcus as he ran towards Lexi with a spear made of fire.

"Oh I got it!" shouted Hikari as he jumped into the air, "Light dragon's roar!"

The burst of light that shot from Hikari's mouth hit the shadow and caused Cindy to be released from the shadow.

"Fire weapons! Spear!" shouted Marcus as he plunged the spear into Lexi's ice shield.

The spear went straight through and into her body.

"F-father! I-im sorry…" said Lexi as she grabbed her stomach.

Marcus pulled the spear out and looked away as Lexi tumbled to the ground. Cindy growled and merged with a shadow and retreated. Suddenly a huge beam of wood smashed down. The building was coming apart! Run and find Julius!

**Julius, Megan, Hikari POV**

They had found Julius standing in the back of the guild. In front of him was Frederik Weserly.

"Oh how nice. I can kill all three of you!" shouted Frederik as he turned a piece of wood into a rifle.

Then it happened. Amber who was crying in a corner ran forward to help out the group. Frederik saw her and got his marvelous idea that would change everything. He grabbed her and held her hostage.

"AHAHAHA! I AM FATE! If you want this child to live, surrender." Frederik laughed.

Julius froze. Jackson and now Amber…no…not this again.

"Don't do it!" shouted Hikari.

"I-i…"

"Well?" demanded Frederik as he pushed the rifle barrel up to Amber's head.

"I…surrender." Julius finally said, falling to his knees.

Frederik grinned evilly.

"Good." he said as he pulled the trigger on the rifle.

Julius looked up in time to see Amber fall, dead. The entire group froze as Frederik kicked the body away. Julius looked about half dead.

"You fools actually thought I was going to let you go? Time to die!" shouted Frederik as thousands of swords appeared behind him.

"R-run! Get everyone in the guild to run!" screamed Julius as he scrambled to his feet and ran out the back door.

As he ran he took out a small silver whistle. He blew it. An alarm blew throughout the burning building. The retreat signal. Everyone in the guild turned and ran. Within 10 minuts the entire guild collapsed and Frederik laughed insanely over the burning ruins. However, the enemies loses were great. Lexi and Benedict were dead. Snake Fang had lost almost half of their mages in the fight.

**3 days later**

_(Ulsenford, a port town)_

The ragged group of escapees finally arrived at Ulsenford, a small port town.

"Why are we here?" asked Hikari.

"….we are going to the Southern Continent." Julius said quietly.

"Do we have a plan?" asked Izaya.

"Oh yes…I have a plan…KILL ALL OF THE BIG FOUR. That is our plan!" shouted Julius.

"AMBER! AMBER! REMEMBER AMBER!" shouted everyone in the group.

"AMBER AND JACKSON ARE OUR MARTYRS! WE WILL DEFEAT TYRANNY FOR THEM!" shouted Julius as they ran towards the boats that were anchored at the port.

Everyone loaded into boats and sailed off into the blue sea. Asarabia waited for them.

**Well, I cant believe it. The series is actually starting to come to an end actually. I would like to thank everyone who has followed me so far. I didn't expect this story to actually gain a following this big. Now a poll for my readers. Would you like to have the final battle in an all out siege in Asarabia or the group returns to the middle continent and causes all of the people to rebel? The last battle wont be for a few more chapters. Also, keep an eye out for Hudson Story, the sequel to Malice Story. **


	9. Skull and Bones

**Hmm…another update, nice. Our competition was actually cancelled so I have a lot of time to do stuff. Now, when I read the newest chapter of Fairy Tail, my reaction was "WTF?". Anyone else agree with me? Now overall, I will probably end the story after 3-4 more posts. Including this one. I realize that there may be a few loose ends and A LOT of time skip but its for the best. Be on the look out for my other stories on Detective Conan, Keroro Gunsou, Fairy Tail and other stuff. Im sorry if a lot of you people think im ending this way too soon but 10-13 chapters was what I envisioned ever since I wrote the 1****st**** chapter. Im not in the mood for writing another "Malice Story" which has 32 chapters in it. I wont stop writing though.**

**2 weeks after the attack on Snake Fang, group has arrived on Asarabia. The Big Four have lost several prominent members but they continue to influence almost the entire world. However, the gang has gotten stronger through the events of the rebellion. They have never stopped fighting for freedom and have almost completely liberated the Southern Continent from tyranny. Their current base is Kurstes Castle in Palon. But, Serex Yosser has plans for Julius and his band of heroes…**

_(Magic Council building)_

"Tell me Alexi, how long will it take to sail everyone able to fight in our army to the Southern Continent?" asked Serex from his marble table in the council room.

The masked man before him was Alexi Culver, Lord General of the Magical Armies and Grand Commander of the Rune Knights. He wore a black mask with a golden star stamped into the right cheek. Black eye pieces allowed Alexi to see through the mask. His black hair blended well with the mask and his ornate uniform completely covered in medals shone brightly against the glow of lights in the main hallway.

"It will take around a week if we use the fastest boats possible." Alexi said from behind his mask.

"Hmm, a week? How fast can we get there if we use boats infused with lacrima? I know that would drain our treasury immensely but we can always tax the people even more." Serex said.

"It would only take a day and a half." Alexi said.

"Good, I permit you to buy 500 lacrima infused boats. Don't bother mounting cannons on the boats. We will load everything onto the boats and sail to the Southern Continent." Serex declared as he stood from his desk.

"But why the Southern Continent?" asked Alexi.

"Don't you know? Recent news has said that it is Julius Silence that is leading these rebels. He is even stronger than his father. I fear his power and I would love to see it destroyed. In fact, he could defeat even me…" Serex said as he exited the room.

Serex walked from his room to the conference room. He had gathered all the family heads together besides Frederik who was in the hospital from a mental disorder. The loss of his 2 sons had traumatized him even further. His daughter would stand for him. The huge oak doors were easily opened and Serex walked into the gilded room where the other family heads sat. Serex sat down in the middle seat. Anthony, Jorge and Cindy were waiting for him.

"Im sorry to keep you waiting…" said Serex as he sat down.

"What is it you want Serex." asked Anthony.

"Yes, it is unusual for the Big Four family heads to gather so secretly." Jorge added in.

"These unexpected turn of events has made me call this meeting. To many of you it may seem, alarming how weakened we are." Serex said as he smoothed out his robes.

Everyone nodded. Recently more and more rebellions had been popping up. Just last night a huge fire had erupted in a Rune Knight headquarters killing everyone inside including 2 generals.

"With the loss of Walice, Jackson, Benedict, my own daughter Lexi and a told amount of soldiers, we can not afford to be ambushed any longer. We have let the enemy make the first move and that is not something we can do any longer. We must strike." Serex said as he looked at each person.

"I agree. The Polganic family must avenge Jackson's death." Anthony nodded.

"My father would say the same thing. Benedict and Walice will not be forgotten." Cindy agreed.

"What is it you propose we do?" asked Jorge.

Jorge was the oldest of the Big Four family heads being 87. He had short brown hair that was graying at a rapid pace. He was in good physical condition as well. He was the only Big Four family head who didn't wear robes. He wore a white cloak with red horse stamped on the back. Underneath was a red dress shirt.

"Here is what I propose we do. We move all of our soldiers to the Southern Continent." Serex said.

The idea hung in the air for a while. Anthony finally broke the silence.

"Why? If we move them all, then the rebels will simply storm into the council building." Anthony said.

"…very well because Anthony has pointed out this flaw in my plan, we will move half of our soldiers to the Southern Continent." Serex sighed.

_(Kurstes Castle, Palon)_

Julius stared out towards the large desert cities that circled the castle. It was a miracle that they found this huge castle to reopen Snake Fang in. Many people had poured in and they had gained many strong mages. The Southern Continent was nearly free from Big Four control. All that remained was a tiny faction of loyalists who wanted the Big Four to stay in power. Asarabia was incredibly large with open deserts and desert cities with towering walls. Julius sighed and thought back to the times when he didn't manage a huge army of people who were dedicated to freedom. And now, it was time to return to Fiore. They had planned this for months with recruiting on overdrive their ranks had swelled to 1,000 mages. The boats were ready, the supplies were stocked and the people were ready. But Julius worried about what would happen after the Big Four were defeated. He himself couldn't become a leader after this. He would most likely retreat back to the Southern Continent. He liked it here. Life was simpler. He turned to see Hikari and Izaya standing behind him.

"Everything is ready." Izaya said.

Julius nodded and descended the steps that would take him to a sandy road leading to the nearest port. He reached the main courtyard of the castle and saw that everyone was prepared to move out. The twins, Moiraine, Suzaku, Megan, Marcus and Tomo stood in front of everyone. They had all grown extremely strong over the past 2 weeks. Julius climbed the steps to a stone pedestal.

"Everyone! Thank you for following me this far! Today, we embark on a journey for freedom! We will free this world!" shouted Julius.

"Silence! Silence! Silence!" cheered everyone from the crowd.

Julius took his place in front of the huge army of mages. Towards freedom!

**A few hours later…in the boats**

The ocean was a deep blue as they boats took off from the port. Izaya stared across the ocean. It had been so many years since his parents had been killed by the Polganics. He wondered when he would get the chance to finally have his revenge. Suddenly a dark shape started to loom out of the distance. Izaya strained to see what it was. It looked like another ship! There were at least 30 ships coming behind the first ship. Izaya looked above to the mast and saw the blue flag of the magic council waving from every single ship. They had found them! Izaya ran to the captains quarters and flew open the door. Inside Julius was staring at a map.

"Julius! The magic council is sending their ships right at us!" shouted Izaya.

"What? How many ships are there!" shouted Julius as he stood up.

"At least 30." Izaya said darkly.

"Crap! Get everyone ready to fight. We have to hold out!" shouted Julius.

Izaya nodded and ran to call everyone to battle stations. It was going to be a long fight.

_(A few minutes away)_

Tabitha Narcross and Dart Clive stood at the railing of the Santos Crusados, the lead ship in the Skull and Bones fleet. They were sailing towards the Southern Continent to trade with the merchants there. The name of the guild sounded like one from a Dark Guild but they were a legal guild that protected the high seas. Suddenly Tabitha pointed in the distance.

"What is it ma'am?" asked Dart.

"In the distance is a single ship under attack by the magic council. We sail towards them!" Tabitha shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" saluted Dart.

The entire fleet sailed towards where Julius and his heroes where fighting their last stand. It only took a few minutes for them to arrive at the battle scene. The boats were all turned so that the cannons would face the magic council ships.

"Fire!" shouted Tabitha.

Hundreds of cannon balls smashed into the battleships. At least 10 sank in the first volley. The magic council battleships were struggling to turn towards the new threat and that's when the lead ship suddenly burst into flame.

"Good work Dart." said Tabitha, complimenting her first mate.

The battleships were starting to retreat! They knew they had no chance against the legendary Skull and Bones fleet..

"Chase after them! We will sink every one of their ships!" Tabitha shouted to her crew.

"Yes ma'am!" roared the crew as the ships chased after the battleships.

**All POV**

_(Near Ulsenford)_

The encounter with the battleships had shaken everyone but thankfully the passing fleet of ships had saved them from a watery grave. They could see the town ahead of them. The town looked fairly ordinary so there was no true fear of a sneak attack. Little did they know, a predator was lying in wait…

_(Ulsenford)_

Anthony Polganic looked across the sea towards the ship that was about to dock. He smiled. He was confident that he could end the rebellion right here. Perhaps after, a statue would be created in his honor. He was an undefeatable mage. Let them come…


	10. The Polganics

**Well heres the long awaited chapter. Izaya vs Anthony. This chapter will almost purely be Izaya vs Anthony. Since the story is coming to an end, I wanted to make the battles against the family heads more, focused. Battles against the family heads will be a chapter long. Anyways, the past week has been difficult for me with band and other things coming up. I just want to sit down and do something besides playing on a marimba or writing some essay for once. I also hate cutting grass. Now, if you want to read some more of my stuff, go to my blogger. Just be careful, there is a lot of ranting on my life and progress blog about school and life. Also a lot of spoiler updates and progress and stuf people don't want to read. There are a lot of Keroro Gunsou stories, crossovers that I scrapped due to complications, a lot of stories that cant follow a plot and some Detective Conan! Also biographies of my OCs. If you want to check it out, heres the link. .com/home or you can just search Fatherfail blogger. I encourage everyone of my readers to check out my other stories even if you don't like it. Just pop by, read a sentence or two and then leave. If you like it, then read on and leave a review. Anyways, im going to actually write up the chapter now. **

**Ulsendford**

CLANK! The solid iron gangplank crashed onto the ground as the group prepared to leave the ship. They had arrived at Ulsendford almost an hour ago and were just now finishing preperations. The group looked at the deserted port town and wondered what had happened to all the residents.

"Lets go." Julius said as he walked down the gangplank.

Suzaku nodded and herded everyone towards land. They were halfway through the town when suddenly they heard a voice.

"Well, im surprised you survived against our fleet."

Julius whipped around to see Anthony Polganic looking at them from a boulder. His red fez covered a lot of his silver hair but it covered one of his eyes. His robes swished in the slight breeze and he had his arms crossed. Julius glared at him.

"You must have a deathwish to come here. Don't you know that I am undefeatable?" Anthony asked as he stepped down from the boulder.

"Undefeatable? No one is undefeatable." Izaya said as he stepped forward.

Anthony looked at bit surprised as Izaya took a battle stance.

"How amusing, Izaya Tsubasa. Even after I had your parents killed, you still don't know anything? You look shockingly like your father. I really really didn't like him. Well Julius? Move along. I will kill you all later when I am done with this urchin!" Anthony shouted as he ran forward towards Izaya.

"You heard him Julius! GO! I WILL MEET WITH YOU AFTER I GET MY REVENGE!" Izaya shouted as Titan and Titania burst from his rings.

Julius nodded and led everyone past Anthony into the dense woods behind him.

"Godspeed Izaya! TSUBASA! TSUBASA!" cheered everyone as they ran into the woods.

Titan and Titania swung their swords towards Anthony. He didn't even try to block as the swords struck, thin air. Izaya's eyes widened as Titan and Titania were blown back. Anthony stopped in his tracks and stared at Izaya.

"You don't know?" Anthony said quietly.

Izaya clenched his fists. Anthony was the person who had ordered his family to die. He was their killer.

"Don't know what! That you killed my parents?" shouted Izaya.

"No…HOW I killed your parents. I came alone…I knew that your parents were beyond strong. But, I knew I had an advantage. Just ask your monsters how I killed your parents!" Anthony laughed.

Titan turned towards Izaya. He looked shamed.

"Im sorry my lord. We should have told you before…we couldn't even make a scratch on him. He blew us away and killed your parents without a single drop of blood on him…" Titan said as he knelt towards Izaya.

"…n-no way…impossible…t-tell me all the details…" Izaya said as he stumbled back.

"Very well. Your abominations of warriors cant tell the story straight so I will tell you from the beginning." Anthony smirked as he spread his arms wide and the air began to get hazy.

**Almost 10 years ago**

A single man walked along the path towards the town of Garuda. It was located on the southern continent and the man wore the tattered robes of a peasant. The only thing clean he wore was a red fez with a small golden rope that fell from the top of the red hat. He finally arrived in the city, the guards not even glancing at him. The town was small, with houses that were made of sand brick and 3 windows on each side. They were rumored to be quite comfortable. The man walked down the street until he found house 23. It was a dark and cold night and the man shivered as he walked up to the door of the house and knocked. The door was opened by a man with red hair and a warm smile.

"Hello." He said.

The man raised his head so that his single blood shot eye showed.

"They are coming."

Suddenly the man stiffened as if he had been shot. He let out a groan and dropped to the ground dead. The man who had opened the door looked up from the dead man to see another man standing behind him. He wore the gilded robes of a noble and had a smirk on his face. He was young with the smoking pistol still in his hand.

"You are Shusuke Tusabasa are you not?" asked the noble as he stepped forward.

"I am. What do you want stranger! I will protect my family to the death!" shouted Shusukue as he drew a katana.

The noble laughed and dropped the pistol. His silver hair was unnatural for his young age.

"I am Anthony Polganic and I am here to kill you. My father, Marcus Polganic wants you dead and to prove that I am worthy of leading the Polganic family I have to finish my mission or never come back." Anthony grinned as he stepped forward.

Shusukue charged forward with a roar. The katana struck the air around Anthon but couldn't go anywhere. Shusuke stood there with the katana shaking against an invisible object. Anthony laughed as he punched Shuksuke in the stomach. Suddenly the wall of the house burst as a woman wearing full armor charged from the house. She held a huge battle axe.

"I must defend my lord!" she shouted as the axe came down on Anthony's head.

The axe couldn't even reach the head because it ended up struggling against some invisible force. Shusuke looked at the woman wearing armor.

"N-no! Titania you should have stayed were you were!" he grunted as the katana shook in his hand.

"No my lord. Lady Akari told me to come defend you!" she shouted as she swung the axe again with the same result.

"What is this? Abominations that call themselves warriors? Idiots!" shouted Anthony as he kicked Shusuke in the stomach and sent him flying back into the house.

"Don't you ever touch my master again!" shouted Titania as she slammed her whole body towards Anthony.

She blasted back into a wall. Anthony just smirked as he kept walking.

"You fools, I know what you are capable of. Its not too hard to beat you! The Big Four will always win!" shouted Anthony as he stood over Titania.

Titania began to scream in pain even though Anthony didn't even do anything to her. Shusuke slowly stood up and held his hand out towards Anthony.

"T-Titan…" he said as the ring on his index finger glowed bright.

Another warrior! But he wore black armor and looked a lot like Shusuke. He drew a katana that was strapped to his belt and held it out.

"You! How dare you!" shouted Titan as he sped towards Anthony.

Titan slammed his katana towards Anthony but the katana was blown straight from Titan's hand. Anthony took another step forward towards Titan and Titan began to scream in pain. Shusuke stood up and ran into the house to get his wife and child to safety. Titan roared in frustration and ran after him. Titania followed. Anthony sighed and walked into the house. Shusuke and Akari were standing there with their weapons raised. Titan and Titania were there as well.

"CHARGE! FAMILY!" shouted Shusuke as he charged forward with his katana raised.

All 4 people attacked Anthony at once but they were blown back without Anthony doing anything.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Iv never been hurt you know that? Its because anything that comes my way gets blown away!" shouted Anthony as Titan and Titania slammed into a wall.

"M-my lord!" shouted Titan as Anthony approached Shusuke who was struggling to get up.

"Shusuke…" whispered Akari who was struggling to get up as well.

"Akari…I always loved you…" Shusuke as he drew his katan for the final time.

"Time to die you scum! LINE DRIVE!" Anthony shouted as he pounced on top of them.

Titan and Titania watched painfully as their masters were torn to pieces by Anthony's magic. Line Drive, the ultimate protection. There was only one way to defeat it and it had been lost forever. Anthony, having finished his work stood up and left the house. He left behind a gory mess of guts, organs and blood. As he left the house he picked up the fez of the peasant man and put it on his head. He never stopped to check the upstairs room where little Izaya Tusbasa had been sleeping.

**Present day**

"…your kidding me…my parents were defeated that easily?" screamed Izaya as he ran forward himself and was smashed back into the ground.

Anthony nodded and looked around him. It looked a lot like the town were he had killed Shusuke and Akari Tsubasa.

"Your parents were weak, and your even weaker. Your "titans" can not even save you." Anthony said as he walked towards Izaya.

"That's not true! Gargoyle!" screamed Izaya as Titan and Titania disappeared and a huge red gargoyle with a stalagmite instead of legs appeared.

Anthony stopped moving for a second as Gargoyle started to charge up its attack.

"Fire!" shouted Izaya as a huge beam of energy shot from Gargoyle's mouth.

The laser of pure energy hit the air near Anthony and deflected towards a small house. Izaya growled in frustration and fused Gargoyle into armor. He drew the huge iron sword and charged towards Anthony. The sword struck the air but couldn't go any farther. Izaya kept his grip on the sword and tried to push it deeper. Anthony looked impressed.

"Interesting. Your countering my ability to physically attack you while you struggle with my barrier by wearing…armor. Well, it would have been a good plan if you were fighting the 5 year old me. Line Drive!" Anthony shouted as Izaya's armor started to strip away.

Izaya quickly jumped back before the armor completely disappeared. There had to be some trick he was using! Izaya called Gargoyle back and brought out Spade.

"Spade! Tell me what kind of trick Anthony is using!" Izaya shouted.

Spade looked towards Anthony and looked worried.

"Hes got a lot of muscular guys around him with metal baseball bats. Thats what I see." Spade said as he scratched his head.

Izaya was about to say something when Anthony ran over and punched Izaya through a wall. Izaya coughed as he looked where he was. Some sort of celestial key shop. There were silver keys everywhere and something caught Izaya's eye. It was a silver ring. It had an emerald stone implanted in it and Izaya looked at the rings on his fingers. They were all like the one on the store's floor. Izaya quickly grabbed it. If this was really what he thought it was…

"Come out! Phantom!" shouted Izaya as the ring glowed.

"Yyyyeeeesssss my master…" said the ghostly figure that had come from the ring.

Izaya though fast. If this was really a phantom, then he could easily get past Anthony's defense!

"Fuse with me!" shouted Izaya as the phantom started to merge with Izaya.

Anthony looked confused. He couldn't see the phantom!

"Who the hell are you talking to!" he shouted.

Izaya looked down at his hands, they were misty looking. He grinned. Anthony Polganic was as good as dead. He ran towards Anthony and passed straight through his defense.

"W-what the hell? How did you pass through Line Drive!" shouted Anthony as Izaya drew the katana from his belt.

"This one is for my family! Rahhh!" Izaya shouted as he plunged the katana deep into Anthony's heart.

"G-a—gah! N-no! I w-was too y-young…" wheezed Anthony as he fell over dead.

Izaya wiped the blood from his katana and slid it back into the holder. The phantom was sucked back into the ring which Izaya had put on his middle finger on his left hand. Finally, his revenge was complete…he fell over exhausted.

_(Magic Council building)_

Serex gasped as he was eating his dinner. He held his hand up to his heart and looked at Frederik, Cindy and his son Virgil who were eating dinner with him.

"…Anthony is dead." Serex said quietly.

"What?" shouted Virgil.

"I have felt his life force go out…we are now reaching our breaking point. I pray that the Gutlers can take care of our enemies…" Serex said as he looked at the empty chairs were the Polganics would have sat.

_(Damans Forest)_

The group was making good progress when suddenly a boulder rolled down the hill of the forest and landed in the path of the group. The twins looked above and pointed. Everyone looked above to see 3 people standing there. The Gutlers. Damien Gutler waved to the twins.

"Oh why hello there." Jorge Gutler said as he sent fire blasting towards the group.

**Well, Anthony Polganic is dead. Finally. The Gutlers are sending their entirely family at the group.I am dedicating this post to Edward the Pure who was the first person to review this story. Every post I will dedicate to someone who had review the story. Thanks for reading, FF**


	11. The Gutlers

**Well, the new Silence Uprising…I estimate only 4 more posts until the story ends. Its been a really fun writing this and I wanted to thank everyone who has helped me so far. Also, there may be a new Fairy Tail story in the works that is slightly AU to this one but not to my Malice Story series. It could happen anytime I figure out all the details. Also, another possible story coming up later? Depends. This story will pretty much be against the Gutlers the whole time. As we get farther and farther towards the capital, Arcana, Serex will continue to throw enemies at the group. ** **.com/home**

_(Damans Forest)_

"Look out!" shouted Marcus as he grabbed one of the twins and dived to the side.

Everyone dived in time to avoid the huge column of fire that had shot from Jorge Gutler's hands. The Gutlers landed between the twins and Marcus and the rest of the group. They were cut off! Erikson Gutler brushed some dust off his suit and looked at the twins.

"Just some bratty kids? I thought we were going after hardened revolutionaries." He said as he adjusted his top hat.

"Don't underestimate them Erikson." Jorge said as he took a step forward towards the twins.

"Marcus! Meet us at the next biggest town! Palon! From there it's a straight shot to the capitol!" shouted Megan.

"Silence!" shouted Erikson as he created a huge stone barrier in front of Megan.

"You guys go ahead! We will beat these guys!" shouted Daichi and Hikaru as they dived towards the Gutlers.

"Alright! But hurry!" shouted Julius as he led the group out of the forest.

"They wont be going anywhere! Die!" shouted Erikson as he created a sword made of stone and charged towards the twins.

"Not so fast!" shouted Marcus as he charged forward with a shield made of fire.

Marcus moved incredibly fast and before Erikson could do anything, Marcus had smashed his shield into Erikson.

"W-what the?" shouted Erikson as he twisted away from the glowing shield.

Damien grinned as he sent boulders made of water rolling towards Marcus.

"Water cant beat fire no matter what happens!" he shouted.

"Water Dragon's scales!" shouted Hikaru and Daichi as they created a shield made of water in fronto f the boulders.

Jorge took a step forward and touched the wall of water. The water glowed red and the water started to…harden into stone?

"What is he doing behind that wall?" asked Marcus as he tried to see past it.

Suddenly the wall was smashed down and Erikson dove through the wall. He had a crazy grin on his face as he slammed a club made of stone into his legs. Marcus went down with a cry of pain and rolled out of the way.

"They use the elements!" shouted Marcus as he stood up.

"Of course you idiot. I use Earth make. My brother Damien uses Liquid Substance and my father uses…" Erikson said as he turned to the side.

A blast of lava shot from the hole in the wall. Daichi and Hikaru sprayed their water at the lava but it simply cooled into rock and slammed them to the ground. Marcus glared at Erikson. He created a lance made of fire and ran at him with super speed. Erikson took up the challenge and ran towards him. Marcus jumped up a bit and slammed the spear down towards Erikson's head but Erikson had raised the stone club just in time to block it. As soon as Marcus landed he was hit with bricks made of water. He smashed against a tree. Daichi and Hikaru had managed to get out from underneath the rock and faced Erikson.

"Haha you loser! You cant do anything! Your afraid of some kids?" they taunted.

Hikaru and Daichi had a very good plan for getting rid of Erikson. They just had to make him REALLY mad. So far it was working. Erikson was getting red in the face and clenching his fists.

"Damn you kids! Think your so tough?" he screamed as he ran towards Hikaru and Daichi with his stone club raised.

"Water Dragon's Divine Roar!" they shouted as a huge flow of water burst from their mouths towards Erikson.

Erikson smirked as he turned the club into a shield and blocked the water. But, Erikson was slowly being pushed back. The shield was starting to crack under the incredible flow of water. Finally, the shield broke and send Erikson flying back into the stone wall that lay in the middle of the pass. His head was smashed against the rock wall and he slumped against it, unconscious. The foolish Erikson had thought that he was truly undefeatable. Damien took a look at his brother and just stared at the twins.

"Your kidding me right?" he asked as he created soldiers made out of water.

Marcus started to stand, his sword made of fire already in his hand. He had some blood coming from a shrapnel wound in his shoulder.

"You really think that you can defeat the voice of freedom? People's lives are at stake!" shouted Marcus as he threw the sword and created a dozen others to fly at Damien.

"I don't care! My family must live! Depth charges!" Damien shouted as the ground underneath Marcus exploded.

Marcus twisted away from the explosion but was blown towards the twins. Damien's water soldiers were taken down as Marcus slammed through them and landed in front of the twins.

"Marcus! Are you o-"

The rock wall completely exploded and Jorge Gutler appeared. He was holding molten lava in his hands.

"Lava shot!" shouted Jorge as the lava started to float and multiply into a thousand pieces of melted rocks.

"Oh crap how are we supposed to doge that?" shouted Marcus.

"Water Dragon's roar!" shouted Hikaru and Daichi.

The water flowed straight towards the melted rock and turned them into small stone pebbles. They flew back towards Jorge but did nothing to him.

"Impressive! You are dragon slayers. How unfortunate that I have to kill you." Jorge said as the ground in front of him burst and streams of lava flowed out along with a huge worm like beast that was covered in lava.

The worm screamed and tunneled below the twins and Marcus.

"What the hel-"

The worm erupted and sprayed the lava towards Marcus. Marcus got some on his arms and he screamed as he dodged out of the way and sent spears made of fire speeding towards the worm. Hikaru and Daichi took aim with their roar attack.

"Water Dragon's roar!" shouted the twins as the water covered the worm and sent it burrowing underground.

"Wahahahaha! The Lava Worm is not affected by your water attacks! It will continue to gain lava underground while I attack you with my own attacks! Lava Tunnel!" Jorge shouted as a huge column of Lava shot from his hands and went straight towards Marcus.

Marcus created a shield of fire and ran towards the column of lava at top speeds. The lava collided with the fire and hissed as it burned against the fire. Marcus then threw the shield at Jorge. Jorge barely had time to dodge out of the way as the shield passed him and spots of lava got on his armor which he quickly extinguished. Damien was watching the battle with interest. He was seemingly forgotten until Marcus got an idea how to weaken Jorge. He created the strongest spear he could and ran straight at Damien.

"Take this!" Marcus shouted as he stabbed the spear through Damien's water shield and into his neck.

Damien grabbed his neck and fell back. Blood gushed from the wound and he lay there with his hand around his neck. Marcus turned in time to see Jorge's fist slam into his face and send him slamming through 2 trees.

"You…you bastards. You have killed my son!" roared Jorge as he created a huge boulder made of dripping lava.

"Na na na na booboo! You cant do anything to us! Your too weak!" taunted Hikaru and Daichi as they danced around.

Marcus got up from where he lay and he pointed at the ball of dripping lava. He remembered when the pebbles had struck Jorge. A brilliant idea came to him.

"Hikaru! Daichi! Spray the ball of lava with your strongest water attack when he throws it! Keep spraying when it turns to stone!" shouted Marcus as the ball of lava flew from the air towards the twins.

"Hell Armageddon!" Jorge shouted as the ball of lava arched.

"Water Dragon's Watery Grave!" the twins shouted as an entire ocean flooded from their mouths and completely engulfed the ball of lava.

The lava quickly cooled and turned into a huge ball. Marcus grinned as the ball started to move. It was working! The ball sped up and was launched back at Jorge. He didn't even see it coming.

"So this is the power of a Dragon Slayer…" Jorge whispered to himself before he was crushed by the huge rock he had originally created.

Hikaru and Daichi cheered for a few seconds but stopped. Using their most powerful attack at such a young age had made them completely drained of magical power. Marcus came over to them and gave them a thumbs up. They grinned back. Suddenly, a choking sound caught their attention.

Damien.

He was very pale and was losing blood fast. There was a pool of water surrounding him. Marcus and the twins walked up to him.

"I…I c-cant go b-back." Damien rasped.

"What do you mean?" asked Marcus.

"I h-have to d-die here. My f-father is d-dead. Don't want to l-live the rest of m-my life in p-prison." Damien said slowly.

Marcus and the twins just scratched their heads. He really though they were going to win!

"Liquid E-explosives…" Damien whispered.

"DIVE!" shouted Marcus as he grabbed both twins and dived away from Damien.

The water around Damien exploded and Damien's body was reduced to pieces of meat. Most of the explosion damage was taken my Marcus who had saved the twins. Marcus just sighed and laid next to the twins. It had been a tough fight. Truly a tough fight.

_(Palon)_

The group had come quickly. They wanted to hurry towards Arcana which was not far away at all. The were about to leave the city when the gates turned into huge swords that swung their huge blades at the group forcing them to go back into the city. They regrouped at the city's center and rested. Suddenly the shadows that were cast by the nearby building started to twist. They grew larger and larger. Then 2 people emerged. One was a female wearing Rune Knight armor. The other was incredibly tall wearing red robes. Cindy and Frederik Weserly.

"Hello, my little revolutionaries. Are you prepared for your little fight with Fate?" Frederik cackled crazily.

**Well, there you go. I had some fun making this. I just wanted to say AGAIN, check out my blogger. Its on my profile. Seriously go check it out. Its cool. Also, I wanted to dedicate this to Phil-O, COOKIEMONSTER0077 and Grim Reaper Kid. I hope you all had fun reading this.**


	12. The Weserlys

**Well, this story is coming to an end soon…I have a question for you guys. Would you like me to write more Fairy Tails stories? I already have an idea for a new FT story and another idea but I need to know how you guys would feel about it. So, when your done reading this, tell me how you would feel about a new FT story from me or a new story from me in general. The Weserlys, here we go.**

_(Palon)_

"Frederik!" shouted Julius as Frederik emerged from a shadow with his daughter who was dressed in full Rune Knight armor.

Frederik cocked his head to the side. He looked deathly pale and seem frail. He had a smirk on his face.

"Don't you mean his lordliness Fate?" he asked.

Tomo stepped forward. He already had some icy mist forming around him.

"Hes crazy. The loss of his 2 sons has driven him insane. He believes that he is fate himself." Tomo said.

Megan stepped forward with Tomo.

"I think its time I paid this creep back for my time in Duckensford. Come on Hikari your coming with us. We are going to need your light magic." Megan said as she faced Cindy.

Hikari looked surprised. He pointed to himself.

"H-huh? Me?" he asked.

"Yes you. We cant just have me fighting the princess of darkness can we?" she asked.

"Oh, sure! Time to do this!" Hikari said as he stepped up.

"Well what about us?" asked Suzaku.

"Isnt it obvious? Move on. If we all just stay here, it's a waste. Just keep going." Tomo said.

"Alright. When you guys take care of Frederik meet us at Arcana." Moiraine said as she started to walk away.

Julius nodded and followed Suzaku and Moiraine. Tomo, Hikari and Megan stared Frederik and Cindy down.

"So, it begins…" Tomo said.

"Shadow bullets!" Cindy shouted as all the shadows around her turned into bullets and flew towards the group.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Hikari as he rolled to the side.

The bullets hit Hikari's shadow and he let out a scream and grabbed his arm. The rest of the group just stared at Hikari as he got up.

"Her bullets are targeting our shadows!" Hikari shouted.

"Took long enough for you to figure that out!" she shouted as she sent another wave of bullets flying towards the group.

"How the hell are we supposed to dodge bullets like that? Our shadows move slower than we do!" Megan shouted as the bullets barely missed her.

"Agh, create a barrier of light or something! That should phase out the bullets!" shouted Tomo as he created a shield of ice to protect them.

"Solid script! Light Barrier!" she shouted as a huge screen of light appeared in front of them.

Cindy didn't even seem fazed by the barrier of light. Frederik seemed to be off in his own world, staring off into space.

"Something like that cant beat me! Im a Rune Knight General!" shouted Cindy as arms made of shadow appeared on the ground and zipped towards Megan.

The arms travelled up her body and grabbed her neck and they started to strangle her.

"Agh!" screamed Megan as the arms started to squeeze the air from her lungs.

"Light dragon's wing!" shouted Hikari as he slammed his arm into the shadow arms.

The shadows broke but then reformed again and started strangling Hikari this time! Cindy laughed as the group scrambled around breaking the shadow arms.

"You silly fools. You cant beat me. Im simply too strong." she boasted as she drew a sword and twisted it in her hand.

"H-hold it! I got an idea!" choked Tomo.

"What is it?" shouted Hikari.

"M-Megan! Create a barrier of light around our heads! That should stop the shadows from reaching us!" shouted Tomo.

Megan nodded and created barriers of light around Hikari and Tomo. She also created one for herself. Cindy just stared at them. She didn't seem too worried.

"Oh, I see. Pretty clever. But…Black Out Operation!" she shouted as the shadows started to cover everything.

The entire town went dark as night. Nobody could see anything besides Cindy and Frederik.

"Holy crap! I cant see anything!" shouted Megan as she stumbled randomly through the darkness.

"Wait! To your right Tomo! I can still smell her!" shouted Hikari as he shouted through the darkness.

Tomo created a sword made of ice just in time to block a strike from Cindy's sword.

"How the hell do we get out of here?" shouted Megan.

"I don't know! Megan! To the left!" shouted Hikari as he directed attacks.

Megan created a shield made of stone and blocked Cindy's attack.

"Oh so you can still smell dragon slayer? Im just going to have to cut that pretty little nose off!" shouted Cindy as she brought her sword swinging down towards Hikari.

"Light dragon's roar!" shouted Hikari as he fried the beam of light towards Cindy.

The beam of light cut a path through the darkness and light once again returned for a brief second. Cindy missed her attack due to Hikari being blown back from his attack. Tomo stared at the light that had slipped in for a split second. He got a brilliant idea.

"Megan! Hikari! I have an idea! Its risky but it could save us!" shouted Tomo.

"What is it?" they both asked.

"Use everything you got! It doesn't matter what it is as long as it has something to with light! Fire everything you got!" shouted Tomo.

"That could drain our energy!" shouted Hikari.

"That's why I said it was risky! Its better than fighting in total darkness!" shouted Tomo.

"Alright! Lets do it! Solid Script, Sun's rays!" shouted Megan.

"Light dragon's holy light!" shouted Hikari.

The combined attack succeeded in warding off the darkness. Cindy was standing not to far from the group. Frederik was still grinning.

"So you got past my darkness. Congrats, now die. Hell's angels!" Cindy shouted as shadows started to appear from her body and fly towards the group.

"Destroy them! I think shes running out of magic!" shouted Hikari as he slammed his fist into one of the shadows destroying it.

"Crap! My magic is low!" shouted Megan as she wiped out 2 shadows.

"Solid Script, strong but it uses up a lot of power." Tomo said as he tried to ward off shadows with his sword made of ice.

One of the shadows managed to slice Tomo and he fell to his knees.

"Tomo! You ok?" shouted Hikari, looking over to him.

"Look where the enemy is!" shouted Cindy as she slammed her fist into Hikari's face.

Hikari flew back into a house and crashed through the wall. Cindy swung her sword towards Megan who blocked it with a sword made with words. Frederik seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Oh shit..ugh, we are really in trouble now." grunted Tomo.

Megan managed to smash her sword into Cindy's armor and she back flipped next to her father.

"Oh I see the battle has already begun.' Frederik said as the small rocks in front of him started to shake.

Hikari got up and saw that Frederik was awake. Megan just got ready to create a barrier.

"Weaponize!" shouted Frederik as the small rocks underneath him turned into swords and they all flew towards the group.

The swords barely missed Hikari as he left the house.

"Tomo! Can you move?" asked Megan as she dodged a shadow bullet.

"Ugh, no. I don't think we can take them out individually though. We have to kill them both!" shouted Tomo.

The grass in the lawns started to morph and turned into throwing stars. There were literally thousands of them.

"Try to dodge this!" shouted Frederik.

The throwing stars all flew towards the group and Tomo barely created a shield made of ice. The throwing stars stuck into the hard ice.

"Whats the plan exactly?" asked Hikari.

"Cindy should be a little bit easy to finish off. She should be easy to beat because she uses shadow magic. Both of you guys can use light. But, Frederik isn't just going to kill himself. We need to angle our attacks so that he gets caught in the blast of our attacks towards Cindy. Hikari, move to the town hall. It gives you a direct shot of Cindy. Megan, you move to the jewelry store over there. It gives you a clear shot of Frederik. Im staying here. I cant really move but I think I can take them out by combining your attacks." Tomo said.

They nodded and headed to their positions.

"Splitting up? I don't think so!" shouted Cindy as she duplicated herself from shadows.

They all drew swords and ran towards Hikari. Hikari managed to destroy them all besides one. The last one was in a fist fight with Hikari.

"I don't think you can win…you should give up and die peacefully." Frederik said as he turned trees into missiles.

They flew towards Tomo who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Ice make! Shield!" Tomo shouted as the missiles crushed against the shield.

The intense heat of the missiles started to melt the shield and Tomo quickly reversed the ice make process sending hot water spraying over Frederik.

Hikari was really beat up but he had won the fight against the shadow soldiers. Tomo growled as blood dripped from his knees. He pointed to Megan and Hikari. This had to be perfect.

"GOOOO!" shouted Tomo as he created an entire horde of tigers made of ice and sent them running towards Cindy.

"Light dragon's Holy Sun barrage!" shouted Hikari as a small ball of light was created and it started to get bigger and bigger.

"Solid Script! Sun!" shouted Megan as the entire town's brightness started to intensify.

"Im not going down without a fight! Shadow Creation! Guillotine!" Cindy shouted as a huge blade made of shadow formed over Tomo.

"ME? DIE HERE? NEVER! WEAPONIZE! EVERYTHING!" screamed Frederik as everything in the town turned into a weapon and was sent flying towards Hikari and Megan.

All the attacks converged in a single spot, creating a huge explosion that blew back everything. Hikari was sent flying back into a house. Tomo slammed into the ground face first, almost passing out from the incredible pain in his knees. Megan was slammed against a brick wall. Frederik was absorbed into the explosion with Cindy. The dust settled and Hikari looked to see that in the middle of the square stood 2 figures. One was the unmistakable form of Frederik. Everything was detailed. Next to him was Cindy. They seemed to be encased in…solid iron! The combined attacks of everyone must have caused the iron in Frederik's weapons to melt down and pour over Frederik and Cindy's body. Suddenly he saw some movement from across where he was. Megan and Tomo! Hikari ran over to Megan who was seriously injured with a twisted ankle and several severe cuts on her body. Blood drenched all her clothes. There was no way she would recover quickly. Tomo was even worse. His knees were seriously damaged with the bone sticking out of the knee cap. There was a huge gash in Tomo's head where Cindy's guillotine had dropped on his head. Hikari stared down at his own bloody body. So this was the price of freedom.

"W-we did it didn't we?" croaked Megan.

"Y-yeah." Hikari said quietly.

"How's Tomo?" asked Megan.

"Hes barely alive. I need to make a bandage for him." said Hikari as he ripped his shirt and tied the strands of clothe around Tomo's head.

Hikari and Megan wept as they stared at the frozen molds of Frederik and Cindy's body.

**Kind of a depressing post. I found the fact that Frederik and Cindy were frozen into iron casts kind of cool. They weren't crying for them though. They were crying because there was so much destruction around. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to Lunar Blaze, Raiking and HeartGold12.**


	13. The General and the Noble

**Well I guess people have been waiting for this? Im not sure. I have thought up some new villains for my new stories. Seraph or Anastasia from Hell. Tell me which one you guys like best. So, in this chapter it is Alexi Culver and Virgil fighting. Julius will fight Serex on his own. Wow after this chapter, there will only be 1 more left before the story ends. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Outside Arcana**

Alexi Culver and Virgil Yosser stood in front of an army of soldiers. They had brought everything they had. Cannons, rifles, tanks and every soldier that was enlisted. Alexi had his mask on and Virgil stood beside him. Reports had come in that rebels had overthrown tyranny in all the continents besides the middle. The Gutlers, Polganics and the Weserlys were all dead. All that remained were the Yossers. Alexi drew his sword. He would defend the Yossers to the death. Suddenly a scout came rushing out of the woods. He bowed in front of Alexi and Virgil.

"Sir, I have seen the rebels. Only 3 of them are left." The scout reported.

Alexi nodded and dismissed the scout. The rebels emerged from the woods. Julius, Moiraine and Suzaku. They kept walking even though they faced an army thousands strong.

"Stop rebels. If you surrender, we will kill you quickly." Alexi said as he pointed his sword at Julius.

"We will never stop!" shouted Julius.

Alexi grinned behind his mask. This was going to be fun.

"Then die painfully. Soldiers! Attack!" shouted Alexi as he ran towards the group with his sword. Hundreds of soldiers ran towards as well.

Suzaku drew his sword and Moiraine got on top of Tristan and took her arrows out. Julius was about to run forward but Suzaku stopped him.

"Julius, just go. We will hold them off." Suzaku said.

"Are you sure? You might not survive!" shouted Julius.

"Hurry!" shouted Moiraine as she shot arrows into the crowd.

Julius nodded and ran back into the forest to find an alternate route. Suzaku and Moiraine blasted through the ranks of the soldiers. Suzaku's sword skill was vastly superior to the soldiers. Tristan simply blew the soldiers back my beating his wings. The ordinary soldiers turned and fled. Suddenly, a regiments of Line Guards started to pour from the army's ranks.

"Line Guards! Take them out and then we get rid of the leaders!" shouted Suzaku as he cut down a Line Guard.

"Seik de Freik!" shouted Moiraine as she shot the arrows into the Line Guards.

The battlefield was starting to pile with bodies. The Line Guards could keep on coming but Suzaku or Tristan would simply blow them back. Moiraine would shoot arrows from afar killing several of the soldiers. Alexi and Virgil soon realized the tactical disadvantage they were in.

"It seems the enemy has found a clever way of whittling our forces down." Alexi said as he adjusted some extra lenses on his mask.

"So, we must personally lead our forces?" asked Virgil.

"That's right. Lets go!" shouted Alexi as he ran towards Suzaku.

"A direct attack? Alright lets take this guy down." Suzaku said as he parried blow after blow.

Virgil also ran forward with a sword in hand.

"Electric Arrow!" Moiraine shouted as she notched the arrows into her bow.

The arrows flew towards Virgil but Virgil created a shield made of aura.

"I don't think you can kill me!" shouted Virgil as he jumped and swung his sword down towards Moiriane.

"_I don't think so!" _screeched Tristan as he blew Virgil back.

"Moiraine! Now! Shoot!" shouted Suzaku as he blocked a strike from Alexi.

Alexi swung the sword towards Suzaku's arm and the blade pierced his arm a bit.

"Ugh, warrior soul!" Suzaku shouted as he cut towards Alexi's mask.

"Oh? A mage? Funny, I know some magic too!" shouted Alexi as he adjusted some more stuff on his mask.

Virgil dodged Moiraine's arrows as he ran forward with his sword still in hand. Tristan ran up to defend her again but Virgil cut his wing with his sword.

"You savage beast! Die!" Virgil shouted as he swung his sword at Tristan.

"_Never will I let you hurt Moiraine!" _Tristan screeched as he snapped at Virgil.

Tristan's beak managed to grab Virgil's arm and Tristan swung Virgil into the ground. Virgil screamed as he struggled to escape.

"A-aura art! Gun!" shouted Virgil as he formed a gun and started shooting.

"Tristan! You cretin! Darkness arrows!" shouted Moiraine as she shot the arrows into Virgil's legs.

"Moiriane! Look out! This guy has some serious magic going on!" shouted Suzaku as he pointed at Alexi.

"Well, its time to end this. Power of the Mask!" shouted Alexi as small purple bulbs gathered around the extra eyepieces on Alexi's mask.

Within a second, the bulbs turned into huge rays that shot from the mask. They cut a path of destruction as pure magical energy shot from the mask. Suzaku barely managed to dodge as the ray cut a house in half.

"Holy crap! He has a graft!" shouted Suzaku.

"Graft?" shouted Moiraine as she ducked behind a brick wall with Tristan.

"He has a power in his mask! Magical amplifiers!" shouted Suzaku as he dodged another ray.

Alexi clapped his hands together. His black armor was a bit dusty and had some blood on it but the medals were still shiny.

"Very good. Yes, I am a graft. This mask allows me to use my magic at its fullest potential. I was originally a Rune Knight, a soldier who knows magic but cant use it. But, I acquired this mask from stranger. You see how far I have come with this mask. Now, if you excuse me, you have to die." Alexi shouted as the rays gathered in one focal spot and the magical power increased.

Suzaku watched as the rays gathered into 1 huge beam and tore apart the ground. He was formulating a plan in his head. If he could get close enough, if…. He turned to Moiraine. If Moiraine could fire her darkness arrows at Alexi…it would blind him and then he could run up and grab Alexi! It was perfect!

"Moiraine! Ignore Virgil for a moment! I will finish him off! Fire your darkness arrows at Alexi! I have a plan." Suzaku said as he ran towards Virgil.

Virgil was still blind so he shot randomly towards the places that had noises. He suddenly created a sword and swung it at Suzaku. Virgil suddenly opened his eyes. The effect had worn off!

"You! Take this!" shouted Virgil as he created a lance made of aura and swung it.

Suzaku dodged out of reach and Virgil tried again but with an axe this time. Virgil swung the axe, cutting Suzaku's waste a bit but when the axe reached its full swing, Suzaku jumped up and stabbed his sword straight into Virgil's throat. Virgil gurgled as he fell holding his neck. Suzaku turned towards Moiraine and Alexi. Alexi had managed to pin Moiraine down at a small brick wall. Suzaku ran towards Alexi, dodging the extremely dangerous rays of magical energy. Moiraine took this opportunity to peek out from the barricade and fire her 2 darkness arrows at Alexi. They hit his chest and Alexi started to swat blindly. Suzaku was about to grab Alexi's neck when the rays once again started firing in all directions.

"Shit! I cant grab him if the amplifiers are all over the place! Moiraine! Focus them for me!" shouted Suzaku.

Moiraine took aim at the nearest amplifier. She shot her steel tip arrow and managed to turn the amplifier towards the middle where it joined with another. Alexi was struggling to get out of Suzaku's grip and Suzaku managed to grab him by the neck as Moiraine's arrow settled the last amplifier. Suzaku turned Alexi around so that he had him in a hostage hold.

"Looks like your going to be killing your own soldiers." Suzaku said as he motioned Tristan over from his hiding spot.

Tristan lightly grabbed Suzaku by the neck and lifted him into the air. The Rune Knight army could be seen. Suzaku angled Alexi's body so the rays would shoot down to the army. Tristan started to fly along the path and as they went, thousands of soldiers were fried. Alexi screamed in frustration as he tried to get out of Suzaku's grip. Within minutes, the deadly rays had managed to ruin the army and regiments of war weary soldiers could be seen retreating. Suzaku grinned and let Alexi drop to the ground.

"NOOOOOO! I AM ALEXI CULVER! SUPREME GENERAL OF THE RUNE KNI-"

Alexi's body splattered against the ground and only half of the body remained. The rest was turned to mulch by the hard landing. Tristan landed and Suzaku high fived Moiraine. They had managed to decimate the army and kill 2 leading generals. They sat down in the middle of the town and leaned back. It had been a war hard fought.

**Arcana**

Julius ran through the town towards the wizard council building. He had to find Serex and kill him. The revolution was finally coming to an end. He arrived at the courtyard of the wizard council building to find Serex already waiting for him. He smiled a snake like smile as Julius entered the courtyard.

"Julius, Julius, Julius. It pains me to see you here before me. However, you brought this on yourself. However, I must thank you. You killing off all the other families has allowed me to crown myself as the first Wizard Monarch and put the Yosser family in COMPLETE control of the middle continent. I had this plan for years and it was I who poisoned Frederik Weserly. It was not the loss of his children that made him insane, it was ME! However, you had to cross my path. YOU had to lead this silly rebellion! I hope you see that it was foolish coming to fight me." Serex said as he held his hands out at Julius.

"No, it wasn't a waste of time. I know what you have done Serex. You accused thousands of being spies and sent them to their deaths. You oppressed the world for longer than I have been alive! You stole the futures of millions by taxing them heavily, robbing them of a better life. Meanwhile, you stood here, basking in gold coins. That is what this rebellion is all about. THAT Serex, is what my mission was from the beginning. I will see it through." Julius said.

Serex smiled a sarcastic smile as the wind rustled his robes.

"I almost envy your determination. However, there is a reason why the Yossers came out on top during the Fiore civil war. It was ME! I, Serex Yosser, led my family on a path of greatness. You think you and your band of silly children can defeat ME? NO! YOU CANT! I may seem like the ultimate evil but your ignorance is the greater of the two! I have a right to rule as the first Wizard Monarch! IT IS MINE!" shouted Serex as he took a step towards Julius.

"You claim you have the right to rule as the first Wizard Monarch? I don't think so. You stole the rights of millions. Including mine! You are the most unholy evil!" growled Julius as he trembled in anger.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Serex, "I have had enough of your childish tomfoolery! It is time to settle this! DEMON SLAYER!"

**Well, there you go. The last chapter is next! Thank you for following me this far! I dedicate this chapter to BMACBOO and The Demon Rabbit. Thanks for reading, FF**


	14. The Yossers

**Well, here we are guys. The final chapter of The Silence Uprising. I never really thought it would become such a success. As for the new story, it will continue on from this story most likely a few years after. It will be slightly AU with my Malice Story series. I have already found my villain, Anastasia. The story line is under development and yes, I will be accepting OCs. I thank everyone who has followed me this far and I hope you have enjoyed the series.**

_(Wizard Council building)_

Julius barely managed to dodge out of the way as Serex slammed his fist into the marble staircase. The entire staircase exploded into a thousand pieces of shiny white stone.

"You can never defeat me! Demon Slayer claws!" shouted Serex as he slammed his fist towards Julius.

Julius dodged out of the way. Serex had incredible power! The ground underneath were Serex had hit burst into a cloud of dust charged with black electricity.

"Denial magic! Air!" shouted Julius as he pointed at Serex.

Serex's chest suddenly started to heave. Julius grinned. It was over! But his smile quickly faded as Serex started to laugh.

"You really thought I would die by something as stupid as that? All you managed to do was make the air around me thinner, not completely invalid. That's the biggest flaw in your magic Julius. You have to combat your magic against mine for it to work!" shouted Serex as he slammed his fist into Julius's face.

The incredible force of the blow slammed Julius back against the marble wall in the courtyard. Julius couldn't see clearly. There was no way Serex was this strong! Julius started to get up. He started to grin.

"Your right, my magic does have flaws. But so does yours! You never knew that my father was a triple mage. He taught me everything I know. I am a dual mage Serex. It would be too risky to go through with this revolution with only 1 type of magic that isn't totally combat related. I also have a secondary magic." Julius said as he stood up.

Serex didn't seem concerned.

"A secondary magic? I don't see how that would make ANY difference. Your weak Julius. Your father sheltered you your entire life. Now, its time to pay the price." Serex said.

"You might think that at first but there is something else my father was good at, being a shaman. Black Box!" Julius shouted as hundreds of black spheres shot out from Julius's hand.

Serex dodged through the black spheres but was blown back into a wall after 2 managed to hit him. Serex smiled a bit.

"Interesting. A shaman? Quite rare to meet a shaman who can use Black Box. However, I am confident that you cant defeat me. Demon Slayer is quite ancient and it is the strongest out of all the slayer magic types learnable." Serex said as black electricity charged around him.

"Its not just a gimmick! Fenrir!" shouted Julius.

3 swords made of black liquid appeared in the air and sped towards Serex. Serex smashed his fist into one and it exploded into a web of black goo.

"Aha! Funny trick but your going to have to better than that!" shouted Serex as he slashed the web with huge claws that were growing from his hands.

Julius barely managed to dodge as Serex's claws flew past his face. Julius slammed his arm into Serex's neck as he passed by and Serex's head slammed into the ground as he rolled over the gravel.

"Demon Slayer's damning scream!" shouted Serex as he opened his mouth to reveal several rows of sharp teeth.

The incredible frequency that came from Serex's mouth was so incredibly high that it shattered the windows in the wizard council building. Julius managed to plug his ears but it made him vulnerable to Serex's next attack.

"Demon Slayer's demonic fire!" Serex laughed as black fire blasted from his hands towards Julius.

"Black shield!" shouted Julius as a solid black shield formed around him.

The fire rolled over the shield and exploded into a cloud of black mist. The shield disappeared and Julius was surrounded by a dense black fog. He couldn't see anything!

"Hehe, your finished. Demon Slayer's Hell Fire Barrage!" shouted Serex as huge pieces of red stone gathered in the air.

The stones burst into flame and started to rain down in the area where Julius was last seen. Julius listened for the whistling hunks of rocks and dodged accordingly. When the rocks hit, they exploded into sharp pieces of rocks that could easily break skin. Julius got several of them in his arm but kept moving. His magic was strong and he would free Fiore! He burst from the dense black fog and looked for Serex. He was standing at the far end of the courtyard and Julius grinned. It was perfect.

"Black Hole!" shouted Julius as a huge pit opened up underneath Serex.

Serex slammed his claws into the side of the building so that he wouldn't be sucked into the hole. He snarled as he back flipped off the wall and dived towards Julius with electricity forming around his mouth. He fired the bolt of electricity as soon as he was underneath Julius.

"Denial magic, electricity!" shouted Julius as he jumped away.

The bolt simply disappeared. Julius grinned. Of course, once the bolt left Serex, it was on its own!

"Looks like we have come to a stalemate here. Your magic can be defeated by mine as soon as it leaves your body. What are you going to do?" taunted Julius as he looked at Serex.

"STALEMATE? NEVER! You may have made that conclusion but you have not seen all my tricks. You will die here. Your revolution was doomed as soon as you started it! I will reign as the first Wizard Monarch!" shouted Serex as he blasted towards Julius with his huge claws extended.

"I don't think so." Julius said calmly as he made the ground underneath Serex disappear.

Serex fell straight into the hole. His cursing screams could be heard as he fell to the center of the earth. After a few minutes Julius turned around. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his ankle. He looked down to see Serex's claws embedded in his ankle! The ground exploded as Serex emerged from the ground, dirty and burned. He grabbed Julius and threw him against the wall.

"Haha! Your plan almost worked. However, I can fly! You fool! Die!" Serex screamed as the ground rumbled and a huge cleaver appeared.

Serex lifted the cleaver like it was nothing and swung the huge blade at Julius. The blade smashed through the Wizard Council building and swung back around onto Serex's shoulder.

"Naglfar!" shouted Julius as the cleaver suddenly broke into several pieces.

Serex landed on the ground and drew his sword from his robes. Julius did the same. It was time to end this.

"AHHHHHH!" shouted Julius as he clashed with Serex's sword.

They slashed at each other with their blades, never for a moment letting their magic levels drop low. Serex was still heaving from the low level of oxygen coming to his brain but Julius was starting to get exhausted. The incredible pressure of fighting Serex was starting to overthrow him.

"I know you are weakening Julius. I can see it, feel it and hear it!" shouted Serex as he pressed his sword harder against Julius's.

"No! I will never get tired! I must defeat you!" shouted Julius as blood dripped from his forehead.

Suddenly the sound of boots on gravel was heard. Someone else had come! Julius didn't turn around to see who it was though. He had to defeat Serex first!

"Denial magic! Sword!" shouted Julius as Serex's sword turned to dust.

Julius cut Serex down to his knees. Serex didn't look hurt though, he looked surprised. He pointed to the person behind Julius. Julius turned. It was Steven Polganic. He held a rifle with a bayonet attached and he raised the gun towards Julius's chest.

"This is form my brother." He said as the wind pushed his silver hair around.

_CRACK!_

Julius let out a cry of pure agony as the bullet hit him in the chest. He fell back onto the gravel floor and felt the blood spilling from his chest. He put his left hand over the bullet wound. Serex laughed as Julius struggled to control the blood flow. Serex was also bleeding from the chest. There was a huge cut down his chest and his white robes were turning dark red. Steven Polganic was about to walk towards Serex when a voice stopped him.

"Steven Polganic. I knew I would find you sooner or later. My mission to eliminate the Polganics is almost finished."

Steven turned around to see Hudson standing there. Steven suddenly got a huge headache. Anger coursed through his veins, threatening to pop any second.

"YOU….YOU. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BROTHER! MY REVENGE! IS NOT YET COMPLETE!" shouted Steven as he charged forward with the bayonet down.

Hudson gasped as the blade passed through his heart and out of his body. Steven smiled as Hudson fell to his knees.

Y-yes, it was me. S-sleep now. The Suicide E-eyes…" Hudson whispered as he looked into Steven's eyes.

Steven slowly drew a pistol from his coat with trembling hands. It travelled slowly up to his head. Julius watched this all happen while replaying the death of Jackson Polganic in his head.

"J-Jackson, I l-love you." Steven said as he pulled the trigger.

Hudson sighed as he fell over dead with the bayonet still inside his chest. Julius fought back some tears. Here he was, fighting Serex Yosser and he still allowed people to die. Julius suddenly felt some new found strength enter his veins. He started to stand up when suddenly Serex screamed in rage.

"YOU! NOT YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he screamed as he rolled around on the ground.

"Julius, rest my child! I will help you!" shouted a familiar voice as the gnarled walking stick slammed down onto the ground.

It was Guran Doma. Julius just nodded dumbly as he fell back and felt the blood escaping his veins. There was a small pool forming now.

"Phoenix Slayer!" shouted Guran as he exploded into a ball of fire and sped towards Serex.

"XYZ! DIE YOU PATHETIC WORM!" screamed Serex as a huge demon erupted from the ground and grabbed the ball of fire.

The demon roared with anger as the fire started to engulf his entire body. The demon threw Guran Doma down into the ground and but the demon was letting out its final death cries. It fell to the ground and turned into stone. Serex laughed as he started to stand. Blood was gushing from his wound. Guran Doma was barely conscious as he mumbled one word.

"Parallel." He whispered to Julius.

He silently handed his walking stick to Julius. Julius took it in one hand and used it to stagger back to his feet. Julius was starting to get pale from the blood loss and Serex was not looking good either.

"You relly, thing you can be't meh?" Serex mumbled as he walked towards Julius.

"I u-understand now. S-Serex, life is not good or e-evil. It is n-neutral." Julius said as he took the staff in his two hands.

Serex's face seemed to twist as he laughed crazily.

"Wahahahaha! You! You! Blarglflazer!" Serex mumbled crazily as he grabbed Guran's staff.

"Rest in peace Serex." Julius said as he snapped the staff in half and stabbed Serex's head with the one of the jagged edges and slammed the other half into Serex's back.

"B-but I am! The W-Wizard M-Monarch!" cried Serex as he fell to the ground, blood pooling around his body.

"I am finished. My final wishes. I will be buried here, in this very spot along with all who have supported me. To the left of my tomb, Serex will be buried. Along with all the other Big Four family members. That is my final wish, Saint Parallel." Julius said as he lay back in the pool of his and Serex's blood.

"Don't forget to light a match." Julius said before closing his eyes.

**Almost a week after Julius defeats Serex.**

Julius's sacrifice was not forgotten. The people of the world were free from terror once again. The people who had supported Julius along the way, Izaya Tsubasa, Hikari Ryuusaga, Hikaru and Daichi Fumaku, Tomo Neir, Marcus Anderson, Moiraine Sarasonan, Suzaku Surugu, and Megan Sahdowstone were all decorated for their bravery in The Silence Uprising. The Wizard Council building was rebuilt and the Wizard Council was reformed with Guran Doma as its head. In the middle of the Wizard Council building's courtyard, there is a huge tract of land with several tombs. To the left, in a marble tomb in the center lies Serex. Surrounding him are Frederik Weserly (whose remains are not in the tomb), Anthony Polganic and Jorge Gutler. All the children of the Big Four are buried underneath their parents. To the right is a casket made of the concrete melted down from Duckensford. It is in the center, directly across from Serex. Inside lies Julius Silence. Surrounding him are the empty tombs of everyone who had helped him. Amber was buried beside Julius and several flowers are laid on her and Jackson's grave. The statue of Frederik and Cindy still stands in Palon. There is also a statue at the top of the staircase of the Council building that depicts Steven Polganic stabbing Hudson. Hudson's remains were taken by a delegate of the Fog Isles. It turns out that he was the prince of the Fog Isles. The legendary guild Fairy Tail, moved their guild building to Fairy Hills, the site of the infamous prison Duckensford. All of Earthland has returned to peace.

**Burnholt Mansion**

It was a stormy night and the mansion did not stir besides the sounds of a family eagerly awaiting a baby. Inside the main bedchamber was a group of nurses and maids. Standing next to the bed was a man wearing the robes of a noble. He seemed nervous. He had a thick mustache and he wore gold rimmed glasses. On the bed lay a young woman with blonde hair who was obviously in pain. She was giving birth to a baby.

"Come on! Push!" encouraged the horde of nurses surrounding the bed.

The woman screamed as the small child fell into the hands of a nurse who was waiting to catch the baby. The man immediately took the baby from the nurse and held it into the air.

"It is a girl my lord!" said one of the nurses.

"Well my husband? Is my child healthy?" gasped the woman on the bed.

"Healthy? She is magnificent my darling! I must send a letter to Lord Tsubasa immediately about our new child! I will name her, Anastasia!" he said joyfully.

Lightning flashed outside and thunder rumbled.

**Well, thank you everyone for following me this far and making this story such a huge success. I cant thank you enough. Also, the last sentence Julius spoke is foreshadowing for the next story. So this the short preview of at the end of this post. I thank you all! I dedicate this entire story to all those who have helped me this far! Farewell until the next story! FF**


End file.
